Power Rangers Mystical Thunder
by MysticThunder08
Summary: The evil Lord Vagorous has risen again by taking Leanbow's energy,Nick attempts to rescue him but fails, he must recruit three teenagers to become Power Rangers, and stop this evil force from ruling the world by gaining the Gem of Power..Chap 18 Up!
1. Mystical Awakening Part 1

Power Rangers: Mystical Thunder

Episode 1 – Mystical Awakening Part 1

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy my new fanfic, I worked really hard on it and I would extremely appreciate reviews….please review so I know what to work on if anything is wrong…. Enjoy!**

The moon shines upon a dark and gloomy forest, the wind blows hard and the trees rattle as a man is running at a fast pace, running from a dark and cold presence as it chases him down the deep forest's path. The presence is a dark, black cloud with small lightning bolts coming out of it, aiming for the running man; it takes a shot at him, but merely misses him.

"Who are you, what do you want?" asked the man as he gets backed into a wall facing the evil presence.

The black cloud gives a deep laugh and generates long grey arms from its puffy body and grabs the man. It sucks in air rapidly and makes contact with the man's head.

"Your…..soul!" it says with yet another deep gruesome laugh, the dark presence then translucently reaches into the man's chest and sucks the life from him. The man drops to the ground; last thing to see is the cloud form a body of a creature, looking at the creature's feet the man closes his eyes.

Suddenly, a man named Leanbow wakes up with a gasp, rising from his bed with his fists clenched and cold sweat dripping from his face.

"I fear something terrible is about to happen, this is the third time I have had this dream, best be on guard" Leanbow says to himself as he gets out of bed and takes a glass of water.

Udonna comes rushing into the room to her husband's aid; she comes and stands next to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"What happened, did you have that weird dream again?" she asked Leanbow. The brave warrior finished his glass of water and turned to his wife with a serious, yet worried look on his face.

"I'm afraid that something is going to happen, I can feel it in my gut, something doesn't feel right here in the magical world, I feel a strange disturbance that will soon come to rise in the near future" Leanbow answers his wife. The couple both sit on the bed and start to wonder about the challenge that could face them shortly.

"It isn't The Master again, we all destroyed him months ago" suggested Udonna, but Leanbow shook his head.

"No, this force seems somewhat stronger and more fearful than The Master, it fills you with fear and makes you cold from head to toe, no…. something else is out their!" said Leanbow, the couple hugged each other with concerned looks.

Centre of Town, Briarwood, 2007

A motorcycle revved its motor as it sped its way down the streets of Briarwood, a man wearing a helmet, wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt and dark blue jeans rode the bike and stopped in front of a store called the Rock Porium.

As he walked into the store, a skinny man with a small afro, wearing a stripped white shirt and tight jeans made his way towards the biker with a huge smile on his face.

"Nick, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here" he asked.

The biker took off his helmet and was revealed to be Nick, a.k.a Bowen, the son of Leanbow and Udonna, also a former Red Ranger, he shook the mans' hand and gave a smile.

"Good to see you again Toby, it's been a while hasn't it" Nick said to his old friend, Toby brushed his hand through his hair and put his arm around Nick's shoulder's.

"So, how has it been with the folks, life been a bit different since the Power Ranger days?" Toby asked Nick as the two took a little walk around the shop.

"It's been awesome, Mum and Dad have been great, and yes I miss the life of being a Power Ranger, but I'm enjoying the peace, no evil monsters, no terror, but I'm still learning my magic though" Nick explained.

Toby nodded his head and padded Nick, they made their way towards a Troblin named Phineas, the Troblin was half goblin and half troll, and he turned around to see his old friend Nick and gave him a big hug.

"Nick, great to see you again, I missed ya', where ya' been?" Phineas asked as he sat on a chair nearby.

"I've been out on the road you know, I just put in some new tires on my bike so I'm given it a bit of a test run, how is LeeLee?" Nick explained until he couldn't see Phineas' girlfriend.

Phineas looked around for her but couldn't find her; the others looked around the shop as well, but couldn't find her.

"Oh that's right, she went to buy some flowers for me, and you know how I love eating those flowers" Phineas said as Nick made a disgusted look.

Suddenly Nick got a strange feeling in his head, and sat down, he started to hear Udonna's voice.

"Bowen, come to the Rootcore quickly, I have something to tell you" she said, Nick then stood back up to his feet.

"Sorry guys, I got to run, mum has something important to tell me, I'll catch you guys later" Nick said as he left the Rock Porium waving goodbye to his friends.

"See ya Nick, say hi to your mum for me" called Phineas as Nick left the store. Nick put his helmet on, and started revving his bike, until he saw something that caught his eye.

"What is going on over their?" Nick asked himself as he got of his bike and walked over to what he saw.

He turned the corner and saw on a deserted street, LeeLee being pushed to the ground by a burglar, just as Nick was about to go and help her, a young teenager came to help her.

He wore a red t-shirt, a black shirt covering it and blue jeans; he had short brown hair and was lightly tanned. He started fighting the burglar throwing punches and back kicks; finally he jumped into the air and kicked him into a bunch of garbage bins.

Nick could not believe the braveness of the teenager that was before him as he stood in shock. The teenager helped LeeLee up to her feet, the burglar stood up and threw a trash can at the teenager, but he kicked it away and punched the burglar into a glass window.

The police came shortly and arrested the burglar, LeeLee turned to the teenager.

"Thank you so much, it's been a while since I studied martial arts and actually used it, but you're a real hero, thank you again" thanked LeeLee, the teenager smiled at her and shook her hand.

"No problem, I was glad to help a damsel in distress" the teenager said. Nick made his way to the scene and approached the teenager.

"Hey man that was awesome, where did you learn to fight like that?" Nick asked him. The teenager gave a short laugh and looked at the burglar being pushed into the police car.

"My grandpa used to own a dojo, and I practiced every day as he taught me martial arts, same as my other two friends" the teenager answered him.

Nick gave him smile and padded him on the back.

"Good job buddy, well done, you're a real hero, by the way, what was your name?" asked Nick.

The teenager shook Nick's hand as he answered.

"Alex, my name is Alex, well I got to get back to school, I'll see you around" Alex said as he waved goodbye to Nick and jogged down the street.

Nick waved goodbye and made his way back to his bike after watching LeeLee walk into the Rock Porium, he revved it up, pushed the pedal and drove down to the Rootcore.

Nick walked into the Rootcore to see Udonna stare at her magical globe. He walked up to her with a curious look.

"So what's going on, what the important news?" he asked. Udonna continued to stare at her magical globe for a little while until she finally turned to her son and attempted to speak but her voice wasn't coming out.

"Is something wrong, you look really worried?" Nick asked his frightened mother, but Udonna shook her head and put her hand on her sons cheek.

"It's your father, lately he has been having these weird dreams about this evil force that will take him over and bring destruction to the world, every night he has been waking up in a cold sweat" Udonna explained.

"How long has this been happening?" asked Nick sharing the same look as his mother, he then sat down on a nearby chair.

"For the past two months…… and now he is missing!" Udonna said as a tear dropped from her eye and hugged her son. Nick then made a shocked face and started viewing the magical globe.

"We need to track him down and find him before something terrible happens" Nick said as he got out of his chair and started walking out of the Rootcore, but Udonna stopped him for a moment.

"That is why I called you here, this is the urgent message, I found the location of where he is, he is at the Mountain of Despair by the lake just outside of Briarwood, if you have any trouble rescuing him, take this and you will know what to do" Udonna then walked up the stairs and opened a small cabinet. She pulled out a small black box; which had the Mystic Force logo on it.

"If you run into trouble and don't know what to do, open this box and your confusion will disappear, I'm counting on you, don't give up!" Udonna said, she handed Nick the black box and hugged her son.

Nick put on a brave face and gripped the box tightly as he put it in his pocket.

"Don't worry mum, I'll bring him back" Nick said as walked out of Rootcore.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Mystical Awakening Part 2

Power Rangers: Mystical Thunder

Episode 2 – Mystical Awakening Part 2

**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed the first part of this chapter, this should be just as good, so enjoy the second part of Mystical Awakening and please review!**

Mountain of Despair, Lakeside, Briarwood

At the top of the mountain, there was a large cave that was almost pitch black, but the sun shined in the centre of the room, giving the cave light. A creature walked into the room carrying a large, silver, metal ball. He placed it onto the ground in the centre of the room, the sun shined upon it, the ball reflected to a stone wall that revealed Leanbow pinned to the wall and chained up.

The creature resembled a dinosaur, he had large spikes coming out of his back, black skin, he wore red amour that was very rusted and worn out and some pieces of it were missing, he has two long horns coming out of his head and long, sharp teeth. His dark red eyes glared at Leanbow as he limped and crawled a few feet away from the ball.

Leanbow lied unconscious and beaten up as he hung from the chains that held him onto the stone wall. The creature continued to stare at Leanbow; he suddenly opened his mouth and barely spoke to himself with trouble and agony.

"Soon….my…….my….. my Lord will rise again……..and take revenge on those that did this to us!" the creature stammered.

Lakeside, Briarwood

A motorcycle revved along a path that was covered by leaves and surrounded by trees. A couple minutes later, the bike stopped and the biker got of his motorcycle and stared at what was in front of him.

"So, that's the Mountain of Despair" said Nick as he took of his helmet, he then looked down and saw his reflection in the large lake. Nick walked towards the lake as continued looking into his reflection.

"To get the top I'll need to cross this lake" he said to himself, he started whispering and finally spoke some magical words.

"Thetheo Ogrisis" he chanted as he raised his hand to the water. Suddenly the water, started to separate in two and made a path straight towards the Mountain.

Nick walked along the wet path as the water continued to remain in two parts. As Nick got to the end, the water started to move and it joined together again forming the lake, that it was before.

The young wizard looked up towards the mountain; he raised his hand again and clenched his fist as if to perform another magical spell.

"It's going to take me a while to climb this mountain, so I'll need to cut the work in half…… Riseo O Muso!" Nick chanted once again, this time, the entire mountain rumbled and the rocks formed a large path of steps leading up to the top.

Nick ran up the steps as fast as he could, keeping his eye on the top of the mountain.

At the top of the cave, the creature heard the noise of the mountain rumbling, he limped over to the ball and he chucked in it in the air, the large metal ball then formed a black cloud.

"The time is now" the cloud said in a deep voice, suddenly Leanbow awoke and he saw the black cloud and the creature looking at him.

"Who are you, what are you going to do?" he asked. The creature then pulled out a sword from his back and raised it towards Leanbow.

"You think you destroyed us didn't you Leanbow, you think you sealed us up for good when you locked us away from the magical realm, well you were wrong and our goal to obtain the Gem of Power has only begun, and it starts with you" the black cloud explained as the two figures walked towards Leanbow.

Nick suddenly ran into the cave and kicked the creature into the corner, he ran towards the black cloud and punched it, but his fist went through it.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll get you out Dad!" Nick called as he walked over to the stone wall and broke the chains with a small spell.

"Your mum has taught you well" Leanbow said as he smiled at his son, the creature got up and stood in their way.

"Your not getting away that easily, my Lord, will be resurrected!" the creature shouted in frustration as he shot a beam from his sword. Nick and Leanbow were pushed backwards and flew into the wall that Leanbow was chained up in.

The black cloud floated over to Leanbow and shot a lightning bolt at him, this lightning bolt started to slowly suck Leanbow inside the cloud. Nick ran over to them to stop the process, but the creature shot another beam at Nick and grabbed him, he held him tight as the two watched the black cloud suck in Leanbow at a slow rate.

Leanbow's body started to vanish as he continued to get sucked into the black cloud. Nick struggled to break free from the creature's grip, but he couldn't get out, the creature held him as tightly as he could.

Suddenly something started glowing from Nick's pocket; it was the small black box that Udonna gave him earlier. He looked down and reached into his pocket and grabbed the box. The creature reached over to the box to grab it from his Nick's hands, but a powerful force knocked the creature back a couple feet, Nick not realizing the box had slipped out of his hands, he went to break Leanbow away from the cloud's grip. He grabbed Leanbow and started to pull him away, but the hold was strong and the cloud continued to suck Leanbow inside.

Nick tried again, he continued to pull his father from the grip, but it was too strong. Suddenly he felt something grab him from behind. He turned around and saw the creature pulling him away from the cloud and Leanbow by pulling his leg. Nick started sliding away from the grip that the cloud had on Leanbow.

He was pulled several feet away and was pushed aside by the creature. The process was nearly complete and Leanbow was almost sucked inside, Nick couldn't reach to stop them. He suddenly noticed something on the ground glowing red, he crawled over to reach it, but the creature stopped him yet again, by pulling him away from the glowing object by Nick's feet. Nick continued to reach for the object; he was inches away from grabbing it.

He turned around on his back and kicked the creature away, the then crawled over to the object and he realized what it was. He stood up and faced Leanbow and the black cloud.

"Let's end this, Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Nick called as he activated his morphing sequence, seconds later Nick was morphed into the Red Mystic Ranger. Leanbow, the black cloud and the creature were all shocked at what had just happened.

"Magi Staff!" called Nick as he pulled out his Magi Staff and turned it into its Sword Form. He ran towards Leanbow and the black cloud and made a huge slash on the sucking bolt. There was a small explosion and Leanbow fell backwards, away from the black cloud and the creature.

The black cloud suddenly evaporated into a large black puddle. The creature ran over to it and stroked his finger in it.

"No, my Lord, what happened, where did you go?" he asked the puddle, but nothing happened, the monster started smashing his fists onto the ground.

Nick looked at the unconscious Leanbow, he leaned him up and rested him on his knee, attempting to wake him up, but Leanbow remained unconscious.

There was a sudden rumble in the mountain and the whole cave started shaking. Nick grabbed Leanbow and called upon his Mystic Speeder; he hopped onto it holding Leanbow and flew down to the ground.

He watched the entire mountain crumble and fall to bits, he then started wondering what happened to the creature, if he was still alive or not.

All that remained was giant rubble, Nick looked closer into the mist and smoke of the rubble and he saw two figures walking over to him from far away.

"Oh no, what's going on now?" he asked himself, as the two figures continued to walk over to him. Nick took a small step back and laid Leanbow on the ground, he took out his Magi Staff, ready to defend himself.

The two figures walked out of the mist and smoke and were revealed to be the creature, except he was powered up, his red amour shined in sun and his black skin was all healed, he was much more powerful, he then let out a gruesome laugh at Nick.

Nick then looked beside the creature and he could not believe his eyes.

"No it cant be, you were destroyed ages ago, and it cant be you, because your right here on the ground" Nick said in a worried voice, he looked down at Leanbow and he still laid unconscious.

The second figure took out his sword and gave a gruesome laugh as he raised it towards Nick.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Udonna gave a totally surprised look as she stared into her magical globe, she opened her mouth to talk, but couldn't she could only whisper a couple of words.

"No it can't be, not again……..Koragg!"

**To Be Continued…..**


	3. Mystical Awakening Part 3

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 3 - Mystical Awakening Part 3

**Hello guys, I hope your enjoying my fanfic so far, it isn't much yet, but give it a chance its only the 3****rd**** chapter, I will be explaining a lot of the plot and forming the characters in the next few chapters, if you have any questions about the story so far.. Please PM me or review… enjoy!**

Lakeside, Briarwood

The once flowing lake that was a major part of Briarwood was no more as the entire Mountain of Despair crumbled down onto the lake, drying it up with all the rock and stone. There was now a flat surface full of small boulders that now covered the lake, it was as if the Lake of Briarwood was never their.

Nick continued to stare at his old rival that he thought was gone forever, when Leanbow turned against The Master and morphed into his red fire warrior form. He then started to remember when he was once what he saw before him, when the The Master got into his head and he transformed into the dark warrior that was known as Koragg. The newly healed creature turned to his Lord.

"Look at the so called ranger, he doesn't even know where he is" the creature laughed. But Koragg made no response to what he said; he continued to raise his sword towards Nick.

"How can you be you, how did this happen" asked Nick as he took a step back, away from Koragg's mighty sword. Koragg stopped walking towards Nick and lowered his sword to explain.

"I guess this is all too much for you to take in ranger, so I will tell you before I destroy you" Koragg stood in a stiff position and put his sword away.

"Years ago before you were born, I the great Lord Vagorous ruled the Earth as I held the Gem of Power, the gem gave me absolute strength and power, my empire took over the world and enslaved it, until Leanbow came into the picture" Koragg explained as he clenched his fists.

"He and the other wizards of magic took down my empire by obtaining the Gem of Power from me in a battle, without the gem I was powerless and unable to defend myself, Leanbow and the other four wizards banished me from the magical realm and locked me away, just like he did to that oaf, Morticon. While I was locked away my body turned into a worthless, bodiless spirit…." Koragg continued to explain as the creature nodded his head.

"I had no choice, but to use my last remaining power and create my own realm, the Darkness Realm, that was full of power and great evil warriors from the past, I sent who stands beside me right now, my faithful, General Voltor. I sent him to the surface world to find a power source strong enough to revive me…. and he found Leanbow, my greatest rival and adversary, General Voltor captured him and chained him up ready for me to gain all his power, ready to revive me" Koragg said as he started to laugh.

"You think you stopped me from gaining all his power, well your wrong, I just managed to suck all the powerful energy from Leanbow, before you stopped the process, Leanbow isn't just unconscious, all the energy has been drained from him, he is now an empty soul!" Koragg said as he gave out a laugh. Nick clenched his Magi Staff and started raising it ready for an attack.

"You're going to pay for that, I will avenge him, and get back his soul!" Nick said in frustration. Lord Vagorous looked at his General and nodded at him, Voltor nodded back and they both faced Nick.

"Well then, Mystic Ranger, your doom has almost come to pass, once I destroy you, I will find and obtain the Gem of Power and I will become invincible, then I will take over this pathetic world and rule both the Magical Realm and the Darkness Realm once again, but first I will show you my true form…" Koragg explained. Nick nearly dropped his Magi Staff in confusion.

"What do you mean your true form?" he asked Koragg. The dark warrior took a step forward and held out his arms as he gave another gruesome laugh.

"You see ranger, when I gained all the power from Leanbow, I also obtained his Dark Warrior form that he once was, when he was ruled by The Master, but this form is worthless compared to what I am truly capable of…. Its time you show you what true fear looks like!" Koragg said as a beam of light rushed down his body. The amour of Koragg started to crack and it exploded, evaporating in the light. Suddenly the light stopped shining and Nick saw his true foe.

General Voltor bowed down to his Lord, as Nick raised his Magi Staff towards Lord Vagorous. Lord Vagorous true form had black spikes and horns coming out from the top of his head, back, legs and arms, his hands formed into claws with long sharp nails, his teeth grew long and sharp like a saber tooth, he wore a red cape and held a weapon which one half was a staff and the bottom half was the blade of a sword. His dark yellow eyes glared at Nick as he raised his weapon.

"Goodbye, Mystic Ranger!" Lord Vagorous shouted as he charged his staff up to maximum power and fired it at Nick. The brave ranger gave a loud yell as he was flown back several feet, he suddenly felt his body shaking and his ranger suit started blowing out huge sparks. Nick gave another yell as he demorphed with a small explosion.

Nick laid on the ground injured and hurt, he struggled to get back to his feet, but Vagorous pushed him back down.

"Your ranger powers have been completely destroyed and you can no longer morph, say goodbye to the world you love!" Lord Vagorous said as he and General Voltor walked away and teleported into thin air.

Nick continued to lie on the ground coughing from the smoke and dust; he struggled to get back to his feet. He finally stood up and looked at Leanbow. He continued to lie on the ground, not moving a muscle. Nick walked over to him and picked him up.

"Don't worry Dad, we will figure this out" Nick said to Leanbow as he started walking away from the large rubble carrying Leanbow in his arms.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Nick walked into Rootcore to see Udonna waiting for him, she walks up to Nick and puts her hand on Leanbow's forehead. She then looks at Nick as a tear drops from her eye.

"Come with me, Nick" Udonna says as she walks around a table and faces a wall. Nick follows her in confusion still holding Leanbow; Udonna gets out her wand and points it at the wall.

"What are you going to do?" asked Nick as Udonna chanted a spell. Suddenly the wall made an open doorway which lead to a dark room. Nick continued to follow Udonna as both of them walked down the dark hallway and reached a room which had a stone table in the middle of it. A small open hole allowed the sun to shine directly onto the stone table.

"Lay him here, on this table, Nick" Udonna said as she moved aside for Nick to place Leanbow on the stone table. Nick walked over to the table and placed Leanbow onto it, he then took a step back and suddenly four glass walls appeared and surrounded the stone table that Leanbow was laid on. Udonna turned to Nick and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We need to keep him sealed in this special chamber, otherwise his empty soul will escape from his body and their will be no other way to get Leanbow back" Udonna explained, Nick nodded his head as they both walked out of the room and down the dark hallway. Udonna closed the open doorway in the wall.

"What are we going to do, that Vagorous guy took my morphing powers, now I cant morph again, how are we going to stop this guy and his entire empire and save Dad?" asked Nick to Udonna. The sorceress started thinking with her fingers on her chin; Nick continued to look at his mum. Udonna had an unsure look on her face as she faced her son.

"Their might be a way, we can stop Lord Vagorous" Udonna said in an unconfident voice. Nick widened his eyes as he heard the suggestion, Udonna walked up the stairs and over to the Xenotome. She started flicking through the massive book until she found the page she was looking for. She then looked over at Nick as he came running up the stairs.

"Their might be a way that we can combat this evil Lord… using this spell" said Udonna as she pointed her finger towards a paragraph of writing and a powerful spell that was written next to it. Nick read it out loud.

"The power of magic and the power of thunder become one as this spell is cast, this spell must be casted to only three worthy brave ones that will be able to accept this tremendous power and combat evil, this power comes with great responsibility and dedication, only a powerful wizard is qualified to cast this powerful spell, forbidden by others to cast." Nick read.

Udonna gave a short smile as she looked at her son. Nick shared the same look as Udonna as he started thinking of three brave worthy ones.

"Where can we find three brave worthy ones to accept this power?" asked Udonna, Nick suddenly had a flashback to earlier that day.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help us" said Nick as he walked out of Rootcore grabbing his helmet.

Briarwood High School, Briarwood

The school bell rings as students run out of the classroom, cheering and thanking God that it is Friday. Suddenly a teacher stops one student.

"Alex, can I see you please" the teacher said as the young teenager walks back into the classroom towards his teacher.

"Alex, exams are nearing and I haven't received that essay that you were supposed to give me yesterday" the teacher said with a serious look on his face. Alex scratched his head and tried to explain.

"Well you see sir, I was on my way to give it to you today but I got sidetracked by something" Alex said giving a nervous smile, but the teacher continued to be very serious.

"If I don't get that essay by tomorrow, you will be getting a detention for two days, do you hear me" the teacher shouted, Alex nodded his head and said goodbye to his teacher.

He walked out of the classroom to meet his friends Eric and Trish. Eric walked over to him outside the classroom and waved. He had short black hair, green eyes, fairly white and wore a blue T-shirt and black jeans.

"Is Mr. Frankson giving you a hard time about that essay again?" Eric asked, Alex nodded his head and frowned.

"I was going to give it to him today, but someone was in trouble and I had go and save them, otherwise they could have been hurt" Alex said trying to explain to his friends.

"Did you tell him that?" Eric asked him looking into the classroom, watching Mr. Frankson sort some papers. Trish walked over to Alex and Eric. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, fairly white, she wore leather boots, a black singlet which was covered by a yellow T-shirt and wore a blue skirt.

"He wouldn't have believed him; Frankston would have thought it was just an excuse" Trish said. Trish always understood Alex as well as Eric, but she could also see Alex's point in some thing's unlike Eric. Alex told them he was going to hand in the essay on Monday and the three of them walked out of the school and cut through the park.

Darkness Realm, Underworld

The Darkness Realm was a very dark place, full of foot soldiers called Dustbergs that surrounded the entire Realm. There was a large castle which had a throne. Lord Vagorous and General Voltor walked into the throne room. Voltor bowed down to Lord Vagorous as the Lord sat on the throne chair.

"We need to start looking for the Gem of Power, Voltor, send down a small army of Dustbergs and search the area around Briarwood, I can sense it might be their" Vagorous said as General Voltor stood up and gathered the Dustbergs.

Mainside Park, Briarwood

Alex, Eric and Trish walked through the park discussing the exams that were about to take place soon.

"So have you guys been studying, they say the Math Exam is quite hard" Trish said as she read through her Math Book. Alex and Eric looked at each other in an unsure way.

"Um… yea… been studying hard" said Alex.

"Yea, my brain is killing me, I might get a headache from all this studying" said Eric. Trish rolled her eyes and continued to go through her Math Book.

Suddenly the three teenagers heard screams from people. They looked further down the park and they saw people being attacked by foot soldiers.

"What in the world are they?" asked Eric, the three teenagers jogged over to the scene.

"I don't know, but they sure are ugly" said Trish packing away her Math Book into her bag.

"We need to go and help those people, they are being attacked by those things" said Alex as he ran up to a foot soldier kicking it away from an old lady.

The Dustbergs all had light brown skin, with old and rusted mouths, small horns coming out from their heads and they all carried small axes.

Eric punched a Dustberg and then kicked it away as he freed a little boy from its grip. All the people ran away, as the three teenagers fought the small army of Dustbergs. Trish back flipped over one as she landed she kicked it into a tree and then knocked it down as it faced her. Alex and Eric did a spinning wheel kick on two Dustbergs that were charging at them. Finally the three teenagers got together and started to catch their breathe.

"What in the world were those things?" asked Trish as the three teenagers watched the small army evaporate into thin air.

A couple meters away Nick was watching over them as he sat on his bike, viewing the scene through his helmet.

**Sorry this was kind of a long chapter guys, I wanted to fit in introducing the three teenagers, hope you guys enjoyed… look forward to the next chapter... please review!**


	4. The Start of a Journey

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 4 – The Start of a Journey

**Hey guys, just would like to say a big and huge thank you to my fellow readers and reviewers , thank you very much for reading and look forward to upcoming chapters, I was going to make this chapter a 4****th**** part of Mystical Awakening, but who ever heard of a 4 part opening, so finally in this chapter, the rangers come in….keep reading! **

Mainside Park, Briarwood

Nick took off his helmet, placed it on his motorcycle and started walking towards Alex, Eric and Trish rubbing his hands. The three teenagers started looking around them looking for any more of those creatures that they just fought.

"I think I can explain some stuff to you guys" called Nick as he got closer to the small group of teenagers. Alex made a surprised look as he saw the familiar face walk up to him. Alex took out his hand to shake Nick's as Nick took out his hand to shake Alex's.

"Do you know this guy?" asked Eric to Alex, Alex nodded as he continued to look at Nick. Eric and Trish walked over to Nick as they both said hi.

"I saw you earlier today, you came and congratulate me on saving that women from that robber" said Alex, Nick smiled as he remembered what the brave teenager did earlier that day; he suddenly put on a serious face.

"I saw you guys take on those monsters just now, I got to tell you. I am quite impressed how you saved all those people, and took on those monsters all by yourself" Nick said proudly, the three teenagers all smiled as they high fived each other.

"All in a days work!" Eric said cockily as he stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles resting on a nearby tree. Alex and Trish rolled their eyes as they looked back at Nick. Nick smiled and gave a short laugh and went back to being serious again.

"I need you guys to come with me; the next hour may change your lives forever if you accept my offer" Nick said, the teenagers looked concerned and confused, the three of them accepted to go with Nick.

Nick, Alex, Eric and Trish walked over to the motorcycle and they all stood around it, Nick put his hand on the motorcycle and looked around for anybody watching. He then started chanting a spell and suddenly the four of them and the bike disappeared

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Udonna was walking up the stairs when she heard something land onto the floor of Rootcore; she turned around to see her son Nick, the three teenagers and the motorcycle.

"Nick, don't bring the motorcycle inside, leave it out the entrance" Udonna said as she crossed her arms, Nick then waved his arm as the motorcycle vanished. Udonna walked back downstairs to greet the three wondering teenagers.

"Wow, what is this weird place?" asked Trish as she circled the area, Alex and Eric were standing in one spot shocked and reviewing what just happened and the place that they were in.

"OK man, I don't think we are in Kansas anymore" stuttered Eric, Alex looked at his friend and agreed with him.

"Yea, this place is far from Kansas, I don't even think we are on Earth anymore" Alex said as he started staring at Udonna. The sorceress smiled at the three young teenagers and gathered them all around the Magical Globe; Nick joined them and started to explain.

"Listen up guys, do you believe in magic?" asked Nick, the teenagers grunted and looked at each other.

"Up until now I didn't but I don't think I know anymore" said Eric unsurely; Alex and Trish shook their heads to answer the question.

"They are just like you, when you became a Power Ranger' Udonna laughed, the teenagers made yet another shocked face.

"Wait backup, you're a Power Ranger?" asked Alex to Nick. Nick shook his head.

"We both used to be Power Rangers, but Udonna just concentrates on magic now and my powers were taken by an evil Lord just recently" explained Nick; he then went into further detail.

"You see, this is why we need you guys, an evil being as risen once again, his name is Lord Vagorous, he is the leader of the Darkness Realm and has an entire empire at his disposal, that includes monsters and those foot soldiers you were fighting called Dustbergs, he has taken a brave soldiers soul called Leanbow, he is also my father, he needed Leanbow's soul to rise again, and now he is searching for the Gem of Power, this gem has extraordinary power and harnesses something called "Ultimate Magic" which gives the holder invincibility and ability to control the world" Nick explained, the teenagers nodded at him to say that they understood.

"So what can we do to help then?" asked Alex, Nick walked over to the Xenotome and read the passage of the powerful spell once again.

"We need you three to believe in the power of magic and accept your destinies as Power Rangers and stop this evil force from gaining the Gem of Power and taking over the world" Nick said, Alex, Eric and Trish went quite for a while until Alex finally spoke up.

"OK Nick I'm in, I always wanted to be a superhero, lets stop this guy and return your fathers soul!" Alex said as he stepped forward.

"Me too, let's do it" Eric and Trish said in unison as they too stepped forward to accept the task at hand. Nick and Udonna smiled as they high fived the teenagers.

Darkness Realm

The Darkness Realm thundered with lightning as high above in the Castle, Lord Vagorous started firing beams at a stone wall.

"Well, these teenagers are getting on my nerves, how could they of taken out my small army of Dustbergs?" asked Vagorous. General Voltor smashed his fists together and suggested an idea.

"I will send down a monster and a small army of Dustbergs to take care of those teenagers and destroy Briarwood, we need to find that Gem as soon as possible" said Voltor. Vagorous waved his hand and Voltor started heading for the surface world.

"You had better not fail me General" shouted Lord Vagorous.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

The magical globe started shining, Udonna went to go and check what it was showing.

"Oh no, Vagorous sent down a small army of Dustbergs and a fierce monster and their all attacking the city. Nick stopped staring at the globe and turned to the teenagers.

"OK its time, follow me" Nick said as the four of them went up the stairs, Nick stood in front of the Xenotome and the three teenagers stood several feet away facing Nick. Nick then started chanting the powerful spell as he raised his hand towards the teenagers.

Bright magical dust covered the three teenagers as a bright light shined upon them, there was a sudden thunder and the light stopped shining. The three teenagers looked at their left wrists as morphers attached to them. Each morpher pictured the ranger's zord.

"Alex, you are the Red Mystical Thunder Ranger, you control the mighty Mystic Gorilla. Eric, you are the Blue Mystical Thunder Ranger, you control the power of the Mystic Gazelle and finally Trish, you are the Yellow Mystical Thunder Ranger, you; control the soaring Mystic Eagle… go and save the Earth" Nick explained as the rangers got ready to morph.

"Lets Thunder Up!" said Alex as they pressed a red button on their morphers, the morphers then said "Standby!"

The rangers put their left wrists out in front of them, raised their right arms in the air, then lowered their right arms and crossed their forearms, then straightened their left wrist as the morphers started to glow.

"Mystical Source, Thunderous Force!" the rangers called as their morphing sequence activated. The rangers put out their arms and started spinning as their suits attached, when they stopped spinning, their helmets attached to their heads. Nick and Udonna watched as the red, blue and yellow beams of light teleported to Briarwood.

Westside, Briarwood, Deserted Street

The monster continued to destroy things. He had two long horns coming from his head; he was all green and had one eye. He turned around and suddenly saw the three Power Rangers,

"What in the world, what are you three supposed to be?" asked the monster. As he shot a beam at the rangers, the rangers quickly dodged it and landed behind the monster.

"Your reign of terror ends here" said Alex as he went into a pose.

"Power of the Gorilla, Red Mystical Thunder Ranger", the others followed his lead.

"Power of the Gazelle, Blue Mystical Thunder Ranger"

"Power of the Eagle, Yellow Mystical Thunder Ranger"

"Together we are united, Magic as our guide, Power Rangers Mystical Thunder!"

The rangers ran over to the Dustbergs and started taking them on. Alex did a series of back flips over a group and side kicked them into a nearby car, and then punched them down into the ground. He then reached for his primary weapon.

"Mystic Defender!" called all three rangers. Alex, Eric and Trish started firing massive beams at the Dustbergs, causing them to explode and evaporate. The monster started charging for the rangers. Alex quickly jumped over him and shot him in the back. Eric and Trish then shot him head on causing the monster to be flown a few feet back.

"Lets end this!" said Eric as the rangers powered up their Mystic Defenders to maximum power and shot one powerful beam at the monster causing him to blow up massively.

Nick and Udonna started cheering for the rangers first victory against evil. Nick smiled at the rangers, knowing that he made the right choice picking those three to become Power Rangers.


	5. The Mystic Zords

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 5 – The Mystic Zords

**Hey guys, hope you all enjoy this chapter, look forward to more in the near future, thanks for all the hits and reading and reviewing, really appreciate it, keep it up!**

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Nick and the rangers were all sitting around a table discussing the values of being a Power Ranger.

"You see guys, the main key point in being a Power Ranger is to work with your teammates, and work with each other to figure out a plan to defeat the enemy, Lord Vagorous won't be an easy enemy to beat, he has an entire empire at his side, so we will need to work hard to defeat this foe" Nick explained. The rangers all nodded to understand what Nick was saying except for Alex. He stood up and started walking around the room.

"I'm sure I can take this guy all by myself Nick, I mean really that last monster was nothing it took a couple shots from our Mystic Defenders to defeat him" Alex said cockily remembering his previous fight. Nick then butt in to what he was going to say next.

"Yes, but it did take all three of you, not just you alone Alex' interrupted Nick. Trish and Eric then started agreeing with their mentor.

"That's right Alex, it took all of us, to take down that ugly dude, you can't take on Lord Vagorous' empire by yourself" said Eric, Trish then followed what Eric was saying.

"Yea you can't do this alone Alex, Nick picked all of us to be rangers, not just you, like he said we will need to work as a team to take down this guy" she said. Alex looked at his feet and stared having flashbacks from their last battle. Suddenly the Magical Globe started shining and showed an area of Briarwood that was under attack.

"Guess Vagorous sent down another creep to try and destroy us, we better get to work" said Alex as Eric and Trish lined up with him ready to morph.

"Lets Thunder Up!" called Alex as the rangers grabbed their morphers.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" called the rangers as their morphing sequences activated and they morphed into their ranger counterparts. They teleported to an abandoned warehouse to where the monster and the Dustbergs were.

Abandoned Warehouse, Eastside Briarwood

The rangers walked into the warehouse to find the Dustbergs and the monster trashing the place. The monster turned around and saw the rangers. He had violet skin, three eyes and large bat like wings.

"Great, you pesky rangers are here, Dustbergs… destroy them!" called the monster, the army of Dustbergs charged at the rangers raising their weapons. The rangers took out their Mystic Defenders and started shooting beans of energy at them, knocking them down to the ground, injured.

"Your mine, you ugly thing!" said Alex as he ran towards the monster and back kicked him into a wall. He aimed his Mystic Defender and shot three times; the monster was pushed back several feet. Suddenly the monster shot a huge fiery beam at Alex. The Red Ranger was blown into a stack of boxes.

"Alex, wait you can't do it by yourself" said Eric as he helped his friend up. Trish finished off the last Dustberg by jumping to the air and punched it hard into the ground. The three rangers lined up and charged their Mystic Defenders to full power.

"OK, your finished now, ready……. Aim…….. Fire!" called Alex as the rangers shot their powered up Mystic Defenders at the monster. But the monster reached his arm out and deflected the shot into a nearby building.

"What the… it didn't work" said Eric as the rangers stood dumbfounded. Alex built up a rage and charged for the monster, shooting beams at him as he charged. But the monster continued deflecting the beams. He then powered up a huge ball of fire and shot it at the rangers.

The rangers were sent flying across the entire warehouse. The monster started laughing as he started powering up another fireball. Alex struggled to get to his feet and faced the monster.

"Don't think you have gotten rid of us that easily" he said as he grabbed his Mystic Defender.

"Mystic Defender, Sword Mode" he said as his Defender changed its shape and form into a sword. The monster took a step back as Alex charged for him with his sword raised.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" asked the monster as he got ready to block. As Alex got closer he side stepped and slashed the monster side wards, then stopped, tuned around and clenched his Mystic Sword.

"This!" he said as he gave another huge slash towards the monster. Eric and Trish then joined Alex, and changed their Defenders into Sword Modes as well.

"OK, let's do this all together guys" said Alex as the rangers ran towards the monster. Eric and Trish slashed the monster on both sides simultaneously as Alex front flipped over the monster slashing him hard while doing so.

The weakened monster fell to the floor holding his injuries. He then stood up and faced the rangers.

"Had enough?" asked Trish, the monster grunted and continued holding onto his injured parts.

'We will finish this later!" he said as he teleported back to the Darkness Realm. The rangers cheered and high fived each other as they left the warehouse.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Nick and Udonna watched the rangers walk into Rootcore with smiles on their faces. Eric looked at Alex to see him thinking. He went over to him asked him what was wrong.

"What's going on man, he retreated, you should be happy, sure he is coming back, but we can take him" said Eric, but Alex kept in deep thought, having flash backs from the battle.

"That guy really kind of took me on didn't he?" asked Alex to Eric, Eric nodded as he remembered Alex taking on the monster.

"That is why you need us, what would you have done if that monster got you" explained Eric making some sense to Alex. Alex looked at his fellow rangers and apologized to them and Nick and Udonna.

"I guess sometimes I can get a little ahead of myself' said Alex, the others gave a short laugh and forgave Alex for being so pigheaded.

Darkness Realm

The bat like monster walked into the throne room to see Lord Vagorous and General Voltor staring at him.

"My master, I was overwhelmed and was forced to retreat, I had no choice, my lord" cried the monster. Voltor raises one of his swords towards the monster.

"Do you know what we do with cowards like yourself" said Vagorous as he stood up from his throne. The monster started begging for a second chance.

"OK, if you can destroy those rangers and find the Gem of Power, then I will grant you more power, do not fail me!" yelled Vagorous as the monster ran out of the throne room.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

The magical globe started glowing and showed a vision of the monster attacking the city. Nick looked at the globe and found what the monster was doing.

"He's back guys, and I think he is looking for the Gem of Power again, finish him off this time" said Nick as the rangers lined up ready to morph.

"Lets Thunder Up!" said Alex as the rangers grabbed their morphers as the morphers said "Standby!"

"Mystical Source, Thunderous Force!" the rangers called as their morphing sequence activated. The rangers put out their arms and started spinning as their suits attached, when they stopped spinning, their helmets attached to their heads.

Outside Food Court, Briarwood

"OK guys, lets go Sword Mode!" said Alex as the rangers took out their Mystic Defenders and changed them into their Sword Forms.

The monster charged for the rangers after some people ran away from the scene. The rangers slashed him simultaneously. Alex changed his Defender back to Blaster Mode and shot several beams at the monster causing the monster to fall to the ground.

'I'm not done yet rangers, I'll stomp you and this puny city" the monster yelled as he made an X shape with his arms. Suddenly smoke started erupting from him and he grew to a large size.

"Oh no, what do we do now?" asked Eric as he spoke into his morpher.

"You need to activate your zords, there is a series of numbers on your morphers underneath where it shows your zords head" Nick said from Rootcore as he spoke into the Magical Globe.

The rangers received the data in their helmets. They opened their morphers and found 10 buttons with numbers. They punched in 5-8-6 on their morphers.

"Nothing is happening" said Trish, Alex turned around and saw a huge Red Gorilla behind him waiting for his command. Eric and Trish turned around as well and saw their zords, the Blue Gazelle and the Yellow Eagle. The rangers super jumped up into the cockpit of their respective zords and started the controls.

"OK guys, Megazord time" said Alex as the three zords began to fuse together. The Eagle formed the torso, the Gorilla separated its arms and formed the arms of the Megazord and its head turned into the megazord's head and the Gazelle formed the legs.

"Mystical Thunder Megazord…Online" called the rangers.

The monster faced the Megazord and shot a fireball at it, but the Megazord deflected it away.

"Fire Punch" called Alex as the Megazord generated large flames on its fists and started punching the monster. The Megazord then front flipped over the monster kicking it down.

"Let's end this" said Trish, as the rangers got ready to destroy the monster.

"Mystical Saber!" called the rangers; a large metal saber was pulled out by the Megazord from its leg and started slashing the monster several times.

"Thunderous Swing" the rangers called as the Megazord activated its finisher, a large golden ring surrounded the monster, and the Megazord raised the Saber in the air. A bolt of lightning stuck the Saber and the Megazord did the finishing slash, the ring then closed up destroying the monster.

Darkness Realm

Lord Vagorous and General Voltor were watching the fight from a black cloud in front of them, Vagorous stood up from his throne.

"That monster failed me again, don't we have any strong monsters in our arsenal?" he asked. Voltor walked out of the throne room with a determined look.

"Don't worry my Lord, I shall bring you a monster that the rangers will fear…. Even when their asleep".


	6. Go To Sleep Part 1

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 6 – Go To Sleep Part 1

**Hope you guys like this chapter, please tell me what you think so far, sorry I have been a little slow updating, but that's because of Christmas and the New Years so I have been busy, but don't worry I'm picking up my old routine now and btw Happy New Year everyone, thanks for reading… please review!.. Enjoy**

Several days pasted since the rangers last battle, they were at Rootcore listening to something that Udonna had just found out.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

"I have just found out that your morphers can also turn into wand forms, in order to do this you must enter the code, 9-8-0 on your morphers and they will change into wand forms that will allow you to cast spells" Udonna said as she explained demonstrating with Alex's morpher.

As Udonna entered the code on Alex's morpher, it changed its shape as small sparks erupted from it and suddenly Udonna was then holding a magical wand that had a similar pattern as the morpher.

"Nice, let's try it Trish" said Eric as he and Trish undid the straps from their morphers and punched in the code, 9-8-0. The once that was morphers were now magical wands that the rangers held in their hands.

"Our morphers were shaped as phones that could be turned into wands by pressing a button, kind of like yours" said Nick as he remembered casting his very first spell. The rangers complemented him as they started practicing spells that Udonna and Nick had taught them.

Darkness Realm

General Voltor walked into the throne room with a shark like monster walking beside him, the General and monster both bowed as they stood in the presence of Lord Vagorous.

"My Lord, I have brought you a monster that should be worthy of your needs, his name is BiteBot, as you can see he is half shark and half a mechanical machine, shall I send him to the Surface World with a group of Dustbergs to find the Gem of Power" Voltor asked, Vagorous examined the monster for a short while before coming to a decision.

"Very well General, I expect him to find the Gem of Power as soon as possible, and if the rangers interfere, destroy them!" Lord Vagorous said as BiteBot left the throne room.

"What happened to your other plan Voltor?" asked the evil Lord as BiteBot teleported to the surface world. The General gave a short deep laugh as he faced his master.

"Don't worry my Lord, you shall see what I have in store for those pesky rangers, they wont know what hit them" Voltor said clenching his fists.

North Briarwood, Main Town

A woman gave a loud yell as BiteBot and the group of Dustbergs rampaged through the city, destroying everything in their path looking for the Gem of Power.

"I will take a bite out of everything until I find that Gem, it has to be somewhere, otherwise this city won't be standing for much longer" BiteBot said as he chomped down a set of tables.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

The Magical Globe started glowing and giving off vast amounts of light as the rangers and Nick went over to see what was happening.

"Trouble brewing North of Briarwood, you guys better go and check it out, Vagorous must be searching for the Gem of Power again, we cant let him get his hands on it" said Nick, the rangers took a few steps backward from the magical globe and got ready to morph.

"Ready… Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" the rangers called as they morphed into Mystical Thunder Rangers and teleported to the North side of Briarwood.

North Briarwood, Main Town

The rangers arrived at the scene and found BiteBot and the group of Dustbergs terrorizing the town. Alex ran up to BiteBot blasting him with his Mystic Defender, he did a series of back flips away for the monster and changed his Defender to its Sword Mode, he then ran BiteBot slashing him hard towards the ribs.

Eric and Trish took on the Dustbergs using various series of punches and kicks. Eric jumped high into the air blasting the Dustbergs as he feel back down to the ground, Trish front flipped over the Dustbergs firing several blasts as she landed with her back towards the Dustbergs holding her blaster, Eric landed next to her and they both did a pose before running over to Alex.

"OK guys lets end this!" said Alex as the rangers charged their blasters to maximum power. BiteBot got ready to block as the rangers fired, but the power was too strong and the resistance was too great and he was flown back several feet. The rangers then changed their blasters back to Sword Mode.

"Final Strike!" the rangers said as they charged for BiteBot, Eric and Trish slashed him simultaneously on both sides as Alex front flipped over him slashing him as he landed. BiteBot fell to the ground and exploded, the rangers formed a pose gripping their Mystic Sword Defenders.

Darkness Realm

Lord Vagorous clenched his staff in frustration watching the rangers defeating BiteBot from the visual a dark cloud wad showing.

"Voltor, your sorry excuse of a monster has been destroyed!" Vagorous said raising his staff towards the General, but Voltor remained calm with his arms crossed.

"Not to worry my Lord, my plan is just about to begin" General Voltor said as he walked out of the Throne Room.

Lord Vagorous looked curious and waited to see what his General's plan of action was going to be and if it would actually work.

"This plan of yours had better work General, otherwise you will not like the consequences" Vagorous said as he stood up from his chair and followed Voltor.

Briarwood High School

Alex, Eric and Trish start opening their text books to copy down sums and equations that Mr. Frankston is writing on the board.

"Jeez, I hate Math's, its so boring, just when are we going to use this in any time of our lives" complained Eric as he whispered to Alex. His friend shared the same bored look as Eric. Alex leaned over to Eric and started to whisper.

"I know man, I'm so bored, why cant Vagorous attack at a time like this, he always waits until school is over" complained Alex, Trish looked over to her friends and saw them spinning their pens instead of copying the equations, she rolled her eyes and got their attention by throwing a pen at Eric's head.

"If I were you guys, I would copy down those equations because he might ask you how to solve them soon." she said causing panic in Alex and Eric's eyes. The Red and Blue rangers quickly grabbed their pens and started copying down the sums. Eric dropped his pen on the floor, as the pen dropped it made a loud impact with the floor because the room was so silent.

Mr. Frankson turned around to see Eric reach for his pen but stopped him in an instant.

"Would you like to come and do this sum on the board for us please Eric, give us all a demonstration" the teacher said. Eric gasped as he went to get up, but suddenly their was a beeping noise that disrupted the class. Alex, Eric and Trish grabbed their morphers in a quick motion. Eric was quick to head for the door.

"Sorry sir, we have got to go somewhere" said Alex as the rangers rushed out of the classroom. The teacher fixed his glasses and processed at what had just happened scratching his bald head.

"I shall deal with those students later… anyway, x equals y when a is 14..." Mr. Frankson said as he started the lecture.

At the front entrance of the school, the rangers stood behind a tree and answered their Mystical Morphers.

"What's up, Nick?" asked Alex as the other two gathered around him to listen in.

At Rootcore, Nick was speaking into the Magical Globe to talk to the rangers.

"Guys, there is a large army of Dustbergs attacking the City, you need to find them and stop them before they cause anymore damage" Nick explained as he continued to watch the Dustbergs destroy the city.

The rangers looked around for any people that might be watching, but there weren't any and they raised their morphers.

"Standby!" the morphers called, Eric stopped for a second and looked at his fellow rangers.

"Hey can we take our time with these guys, there aren't any monsters, we can take out time with guys" said Eric, Trish rolled her eyes again as Alex agreed with him.

"Honestly, anything to get out of Math c'mon lets take them on like normal" she said as she activated morphing sequence, Alex and Eric followed her.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" the rangers called, they morphed and teleported to the city to stop the Dustbergs.

Suddenly as the ranger's teleported to the city, a puffy cloud like monster appeared and started walking into the school.

"Ha, ha, ha nighty night, to you all, you are all now going to fall asleep… and never wake up!" the monster said as he shot massive amounts of sleeping dust over the school, he then laughed and teleported away to a new area, ready to make that area fall asleep.

High above the city on the top of a skyscraper, stood a black figure with a blaster next to his waist and red glowing eyes that glowed through the visor of the helmet looking down at the rangers fighting the Dustbergs.

"Soon, the time will come……!" the black figure spoke.


	7. Go To Sleep Part 2

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 7 – Go To Sleep Part 2

**Hey guys I hope your all enjoying your New Year of 2008 as much as my fanfic if there is anything missing let me know, I am working on the things you have already told me, Maddy will be making an appearance for a few episodes in the near future, trust me I have big plans for her, and I will be explaining the rangers suits in this chap, if u want see a picture of them, just check out my Bio/Profile, sorry it took so long… Enjoy!**

Darkness Realm

"This plan of yours might actually work Voltor, while the rangers are kept busy, the sleeping monster, Krytoas is making all of Briarwood go into a deep sleep, from which they will never wake up from" Lord Vagorous said as he gave a loud laugh that rumbled the Throne Room.

The General looked very pleased with himself as he continued to kneel while he was in the presence of his master; he then stood up and got out his swords.

"Shall I go and assist the Dustbergs while they battle the rangers?" asked General Voltor gripping his swords and acting cocky. Lord Vagorous shook his head and told Voltor too wait, the General remaining to tightly grip his twin swords remained in the Throne Room.

"This plan had better work, the rangers demise will be soon at hand!" Vagorous laughed.

Main City, Briarwood

The once crowded city echoed with the battle cries of the rangers and Dustbergs as the rangers' Mystic Sword Defenders clashed with the rock-like forearms of the Dustbergs. The city remained deserted and only contained the rangers and the Dustbergs, many buildings surrounded the area, some were fast food and some were business, the streets had cars with no people in them and the doors remaining open.

"I'm getting tired of this, lets finish these guys so we can get back, I've got a test coming up soon' said Trish as she slashed two Dustbergs that were charging for her. Alex agreed with her as he fired multiple beams from his Mystic Defender. Eric looked a little bummed at the idea of going back to Math, but he agreed as well.

The rangers gathered together and faced the remaining Dustbergs. They switched their Mystic Defenders to Blaster Form and charged them up.

"Let's end this! Aim. Fire!" commanded Alex as all three rangers fired their charged up Defenders destroying the Dustbergs.

"Glad that's over, lets get back to school before we get a detention from running out of class" said Eric, the ranger's teleported back to Briarwood High School.

Briarwood High School

The rangers de-morph and run down the hallway heading to their classroom. Passing the red painted walls with advertisements stuck on them and the blue colored doors with small windows allowing the rangers to see inside the classrooms.

They continued to run down to their room until Alex stopped and noticed something. He walked back a couple steps and looked inside a classroom.

"Why is everybody asleep, all of them have their faces lied down on their books' said Alex. Eric and Trish looked inside the classroom as well and saw the class asleep.

"Wow, Geometry can't be that boring can't it, I don't mind Geometry" joked Eric, but Alex and Trish remained concerned and continued to stare into the classroom.

"No, even the teacher is asleep, everybody in that room are like their in a deep trance" said Trish walking over to open the door. The rangers walked in to the classroom and found the whole room completely silent.

"Yea your right, even the teacher is asleep, I guess even the teacher got tired of listening to her own voice when everyone else fell asleep' laughed Eric, Alex gave a short laugh, but quickly focused back to the situation. Trish jogged out of the classroom and checked the other rooms.

"Everyone is asleep; I have checked every classroom in this dorm, teachers, students, even the principle is asleep, I wander what happened here?" asked Trish as she returned to her fellow rangers.

"I think this is the dirty work of Vagorous, we had better get to Rootcore and see what Nick thinks of this" said Alex as he got ready to teleport. Eric and Trish agreed and they all teleported back to Rootcore to get information from Nick.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Udonna was flicking through the Xenotome to find information about the sudden event, Nick was analyzing the Magical Globe to see if their was a monster sent by Vagorous that was causing everybody to fall asleep.

The rangers walked into Rootcore and joined Nick in analyzing the Magical Globe. Alex turned to Nick and grabbed his attention.

"So what do you think this could be, is it Vagorous or not" asked Alex, Nick nodded and gave a deep breathe.

"Yes, I am pretty sure it is, it must be one of Vagorous' monsters that is causing the whole city to go into a deep sleep, I am afraid that once people are asleep they will not wake up again, unless you defeat this monster" explained Nick. Trish walked over to Nick and Alex to join the conversation.

"That's seems right, we will need to defeat this monster in order to take the spell of everyone, it's the only way to wake everyone up" she suggested. The Magical Globe suddenly started to glow; Eric examined what the Globe was showing.

"Your right, there is this puffy guy going around Briarwood and throwing this sleeping dust over everyone, that's why everyone has fallen asleep" explained Eric as he watched the monster terrorize Briarwood.

"OK guys, you can do this" encouraged Nick, Alex, Eric and Trish nodded as they got ready to morph.

"Standby!" called the morphers as the rangers prepared to morph.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" called the rangers as they morphed into the Red, Blue and Yellow Mystical Thunder Rangers. The ranger's suits had yellow trims on the sides of the suit, with a golden belt that had a wide w symbol on the buckle, the boots and gloves were white, on the centre of the chest their was a lightning bolt symbol that represented thunder, the rangers helmets had small silver mouthparts on the bottom of the helmet, each rangers visor represented their zord, Alex's was a Gorilla's fists, Trish's was an eagles beak and Eric's represented the edges of a gazelle's horns.

Main Town, Briarwood

The rangers find the puffy creature wrecking havoc and making people fall asleep. Various beams hit Krytoas hard in the back, he turned around and saw the rangers charging at him.

"Well, look who it is, you shall pay for that, you runts" Krytoas yelled as he fired lightning at the rangers stopping them from getting closer to him. He started heading for the rangers charging up electricity. Alex quickly got up and changed his Defender to Sword Mode. He then charged at Krytoas slashing him hard in the mid section.

Trish and Eric joined him changing their Defenders to Sword Mode; they got ready to finish the puffy monster until something happened.

As the rangers were getting ready to destroy Krytoas their was a sudden explosion and the rangers were sent back several feet.

"What in the world did that come from?" asked Eric, his fellow rangers wondered the same thing as the rangers and Krytoas looked around to see what caused the explosion. Their was a deep, dark laugh as a figure was walking through the smoke. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed to who it was; Lord Vagorous was walking towards Krytoas.

"Master what are you doing here, I was just about to take down the rangers" Krytoas said as he watched his master get closer to him. The evil Lord held his hand out towards the puffy creature. The rangers looked on in confusion wandering what was going to happen next.

"I can see potential in you, Krytoas, here take this power and use it well to destroy these meddlesome rangers, then complete the mission by finding the Gem of Power" Vagorous spoke as a large ray of light covered Krytoas giving him extra power and strength. His whole puffy body became larger and more muscular and his eyes became lasers as he shot several beams from them at the rangers.

"Thank you master, I will not let you down, your finished rangers, fear the wrath of my power" Krytoas laughed as he generated a large golden sword from his back and shot a bolt of lightning at the rangers. In a quick motion Alex, Eric and Trish dodged out of the way gripping their Mystic Sword Defenders.

"Wow, he is much more powerful now, than he was before, why would Vagorous just give a monster power for?" asked Trish, Alex and Eric looked on at the monster staring at his new abilities.

"We had better finish this now before he does more damage" said Alex, the rangers raised their Sword Defenders and charged at the powered up Krytoas. The monster fired large beams at the rangers, but they sliced through them.

"Final Strike!" called the rangers slashing the monster in three different areas. Sparks started coming out from Krytoas as he held his wounds. He lost his new power and went back to his original form.

"No, look at what you have done, my power is gone" an angered Krytoas said as he continued to hold hid wounds tightly. The rangers saw that Krytoas had lost his powers, but he was still standing.

"What can we do, that was our most powerful attack and yet he is still standing" said Eric looking at the monster shockingly. Suddenly Krytoas stopped holding his wounds and charged up a powerful bolt of energy and fired it at the rangers causing a massive explosion.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Udonna flicked though the Xenotome trying to find a spell that would stop the powerful puffy monster. She suddenly stopped flicking through the book until she found a spell that would combat the monster. She ran down to the Magical Globe to speak with the beat up rangers.

"Rangers, I have found a powerful spell in the Xenotome about your powers, punch in 0-4-8 and you will gain new weapons to stop this monster, they are much more powerful than what you have now, you can do it' she said hoping the spell would work.

Main Town, Briarwood

The rangers heard what Udonna had to say and got their morphers ready to punch in the code.

"Let's hope this works, then we will finish this guy, once and for all" said Alex as he and the other rangers punched in the code 0-4-8. As the code was punched in something began to glow in the rangers hands.

Their was a small flash of light and the rangers held their new weapons, they cheered and got ready to take down the monster.

"Alright it worked, let's do this,.. Thunder Saber!" called Alex holding the powerful red and yellow trimmed saber.

"Thunder Bow, ready!" called Trish as she gripped the Bow and generated a long golden arrow from the yellow and gold trimmed bow.

" Last but not least… Thunder Hammer, ready to crush!" said Eric as he raised his blue and silver trimmed Hammer.

Krytoas stood stunned as the rangers charged at him with their new weapons. Alex gave a hard slash against the monsters chest following three more slashes as Alex spun around doing a 360 before giving each hard slash. Eric followed giving hard blows from the Thunder Hammer, before giving each blow he quickly charged it for extra damage, finally from a far distance Trish fired multiple golden arrows at Krytoas, damaging him immensely.

"Your time is done Krytoas, you're finished.. let's do it guys" said Alex as the three rangers combined their weapons. The Bow made the main body, the Hammer sat on top of the Bow, and the Saber was placed on the top of the Hammer, which acted as the main weapon that would fire the beam.

"Mystic Thunder Cannon…Online!" called the rangers as they got ready to fire the powerful cannon. The monster got ready to dodge but it was too late once the rangers were about to fire the cannon

"Aim. Fire!" all three rangers called as all the power from all three Thunder Weapons gathered into one and were fired out from the Thunder Saber. The beam made a direct hit with Krytoas and he exploded, the rangers cheered for their victory.

Darkness Realm

Vagorous started smashing nearby objects with his staff in anger once Krytoas was destroyed. General Voltor watched on in fear as his master let out a huge rage.

"That failure, how could he get destroyed by those rangers, darn those new weapons, I wasn't expecting them, no matter, he shall have a chance to prove his worthiness to me, Voltor, make him grow and destroy the entire city" said an enraged Lord Vagorous. General Voltor walked out of the Throne Room and teleported to the Surface World.

Main Town, Briarwood

The rangers watched the rubble of the fallen monster shake as something arose from the ground. General Voltor came from underground and raised his hand towards the rubble.

"Voltor, what are you doing here?' asked Alex, as he got his Thunder Saber ready, the general did not speak as a dark light came from his hand.

"Krytoas, arise again, and destroy this miserable planet!" chanted Voltor as the fallen foe grew to an enormous size.

The rangers punched in 5-8-6 on their morphers.

"Mystic Zords..Arise" called the rangers as they summoned their individual zords. The Gorilla, Eagle and Gazelle arrived and the rangers formed the Megazord.

Mystical Thunder Megazord...Online" called the rangers. The rangers summoned the Mystical Saber, it came flying down from the sky as the Megazord grabbed it and harnessed its power.

"Let's end this.. Thunderous Swing!" the rangers called as the Megazord activated its finisher and gave a final hard slash of fire against Krytoas, the puffy monster exploded into oblivion, and dematerialized.

Darkness Realm

"Darn that monster was destroyed, we need to find a way to destroy those Mystical Thunder Rangers otherwise we will never gain the Gem of Power" the angered Lord Vagorous said. General Voltor walked over to his master and knelt down.

"Do not forget about our other plan, my master, I shall summon him now, Illusp, come!" called Voltor. Suddenly from the darkness and smoke of the Throne Room walked in a black figure, he walked over to Voltor and knelt before Vagorous.

"Ahh yes, how could I forget, our very own….. Black Ranger" said Vagorous, but as Vagorous stood up to greet the evil ranger, the monster Illusp powered down, electric bolts scattered through his body and he exploded. Lord Vagorous and General Voltor stared at the rubble and the Black Morpher.

" My Lord, the power of this Black Ranger that we have created has proven too much for a monster from our Empire, we need a new subject too obtain the morpher" General Voltor suggested. Lord Vagorous sat back down in his Throne after picking up the Black Morpher. A cloud like vision appeared in the Room and showed a teenager, getting of a plane.

"Do not worry, my General, we will get our new subject, soon enough" laughed Vagorous as he gripped the Black Morpher.


	8. Enter The New Subject

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 8 – Enter the New Subject

**Hey guys, thanks for the hits and reviews, I hope your enjoying Mystical Thunder, because I have a lot of surprises coming in the series, this will be the best series I have ever written, trust me if you have liked it this far, your going to love it when its finished.. Thanks for reading... Enjoy!**

It's the beginning of a school day and Alex is walking down a busy street to get to school. He passes by many people as the busy area is full of people rushing to where they want to go as well. His walking pace is a little slower though, because his bag is packed with many heavy books that he is going to use for the day.

"Darn lockers, when are they going to get them fixed, I'm getting tired of carrying all my books with me all day" complained Alex as he whispered to himself.

There was a sudden yell of fear as Alex looked further down the street, he saw a women's bag being taken by a burglar. He quickly chucked aside his bag next to a tree and ran down the street, dodging passed other busy people. He ran as fast as he could to catch the burglar before he got too far.

Alex crossed a corner, and then ran down another street as he gained on the burglar. He was in arms length of stopping him when suddenly, another teenager the same age as Alex, jumped down from a pole that was connected to nearby fruit shop. He landed a few feet in front of Alex, then front flipped over the burglar side kicking him down; the burglar dropped the ladies purse.

The teenager had short cut, black hair with a few blonde foils, blue eyes and was fairly tall, his body was quite muscular and in good shape. He was wearing a black shirt with the top two buttons undone, blue jeans that were somewhat ripped on the bottom and wore white Nike runners.

"It's not very nice to steal, the police will be coming soon" the teenager said as he and Alex heard sirens coming from a nearby corner. The burglar got back to his feet, holding his chest and bumped into Alex, who was standing behind him. The police arrived and hand cuffed the burglar, taking him into their car.

"Thanks for the help guys, who was it that stopped the burglar?" asked the Policeman, both teenagers looked at each other in confusion.

"I did!" they both said in unison, the Policeman laughed and thanked the teenagers for the help as he got into the Police car.

Both teenagers looked at each other, wondering who they both were. Alex put out his hand ready to shake the teenagers hand as a sign of gratitude.

"Hey man, that was awesome thanks for the help, I had it under control though" Alex said giving a short laugh, the teenager shook Alex's hands smiling.

"It was nothing, you looked like you needed help anyway' laughed the teenager, Alex agreed with him realizing it was partly true.

"I haven't seen you around here much, what's your name?" asked Alex as he and the teenager walked back to get Alex's bag.

"My name is Zack Shrike, I just moved here yesterday from Australia, my dad just recently passed away and I need to get away from the bad memories, so me and my grandma moved here and rented a flat, here in Briarwood" explained Zack. Alex looked a little sad for Zack's father and considered himself lucky.

"Sorry to here that, well I hope you enjoy yourself here in Briarwood and thanks again with the burglar, I got to run, or I will be late for school' said Alex as he grabbed his bag and started jogging down the street, heading towards Briarwood High School. Zack nodded and waved him goodbye, he started walking in the same direction as Alex was jogging.

Briarwood High School

It was recess and Alex and Eric were playing a game of basketball, while Trish sat on a nearby bench studying her math. Alex was up by six points and had possession of the ball; Eric was breathing hard and struggling to catch up to Alex. Alex dribbled the ball behind the three point line and shot the ball, Eric jumped as high as he could to reject the ball, but couldn't, he then fell to the ground watching Alex cheer as he made the 3 point basket.

Alex helped Eric to his feet with a big smile on his face; he padded the dust of Eric to be polite.

"Sorry man, but that's game, 11-3 in my favor, its either I'm really good, or your getting worse, but don't worry, keep your game up and practice a bit more" Alex said as he cheered up Eric, but Eric kept a sad and shocked face.

"I think your getting even better, your so good, your like the best at the school, everyone you face, you have beaten" complemented Eric to his friend, Alex laughed thinking he was unstoppable.

Alex and Eric sat down on the bench with Trish sipping their drinks, when Alex saw a familiar face walk up to them.

"Hey, that's the guy I was telling you about, that's Zack" said Alex as Eric and Trish saw the teenager walk up to them.

"Hi, Alex right, sorry I forgot to tell you before, I enrolled at this school and I am in your class" said Zack as he waved to Alex and the other rangers. Eric and Trish shook hands with Zack as they became good friends. Eric then saw how tall Zack was, he then stared at the basketball and came up with an idea.

"Hey Zack, Alex is unbeatable at basketball here at our school, so since your new here and all, why don't you challenge him" suggested Eric, Alex agreed with Eric and looked at Zack.

"OK, sure your on, Alex" Zack said as he grabbed the basketball, he and Alex walked on to the court ready to play.

By the end of the game, Eric and Trish's faces were shocked and so was Alex's in disbelief, Zack had won the game, 8-11.

"Sorry, but I did play for a local team back home for about 4 years" laughed Zack, Alex shook Zack's hand for a good game and sat on the bench thinking about the game and earlier today.

"Man, he is better than me at everything, basketball, martial arts, I could never hit a side kick like that, like he did this morning" thought Alex to himself.

Suddenly the ranger's morphers gave off a high pitched beep. They said goodbye to Zack as the rangers ran out of the school and answered their morphers leaving Zack wondering why they left so quick, Zack picked up the ball and started shooting some hoops.

"What going on, Nick?" asked Trish as Alex and Eric listened in to her morpher.

"Vagorous sent down a monster who has the ability of teleporting anywhere, he came in here just now and took Udonna, you need to get her back" explained Nick.

"But how did he get into Rootcore, isn't it safeguarded incase of intruders" asked Eric, the three rangers listening, stunned at the news.

"Of course, but like I said, this monster is unique and can go anywhere he likes, imagine a monster with that kind of power, you need to stop him immediately, he is located in Briarwood Main Town" said Nick, the rangers got ready to morph and rescue Udonna.

"Ready... Magical Source, Thunderous Force" called the rangers, they morphed and teleported to the Main Town.

Main Town, Briarwood

Their were yells and screams coming from every direction in the Main Town as a monster that was covered in white feathers, had three dark blue eyes and a staff was terrorizing the city, blowing down buildings by shooting powerful beams from his staff.

The rangers arrived on scene and escorted people to safe areas, they approached the monster taking out their Mystic Defenders and firing several beams at him.

"The mighty Lashterio will show you his enormous power" the monster said as he charged his staff and fired at the rangers, creating a small hole in the ground.

The rangers changed their Defenders to Sword Mode and charged for the monster. In a quick motion, Lashterio vanished into thin air; the rangers looked around, trying to find him. There was a sudden bolt of lightning that hit the rangers, they looked on top of a skyscraper and saw the monster, Lashterio then flew down to the ground and slashed the rangers hard.

"Where is Udonna, you free flying freak?" Alex said as he stood back to his feet, Lashterio then pointed his finger to a nearby place. Alex looked their and nothing was there, but then suddenly a large cage appeared with Udonna inside.

Eric and Trish ran over to the cage, while Alex slashed Lashterio with his Mystic Sword Defender, but the slash had no effect on the monster as his feathers deflected the slash.

"Your pathetic sword wont help you, as you face me" laughed Lashterio, he then turned towards the Blue and Yellow Mystical Thunder Rangers and fired a bolt of lightning that struck them hard, just as they were about to reach the unconscious Udonna.

"Maybe, this will work against you…. Thunder Saber!" called Alex as he summoned his powerful saber and gave a hard swing against Lashterio. The monster fell a few feet backwards holding his ribs.

"C'mon guys, lets finish this, so we can get Udonna out of their' said Alex to his fellow rangers, Eric summoned his Thunder Hammer and Trish summoned her Thunder Bow, creating the Mystic Thunder Cannon.

"Ready…Aim...Fi……" stopped Alex as he gave the orders to fire, the rangers saw a figure facing the monster appear. With fast speed he got out his black twin swords and slashed Lashterio.

"But why…. What are you doing Black Ranger" the monster said as he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Who in the world is that?" asked Trish, as the Black Ranger walked over to the rangers.

"Who are you?" asked a concerned Alex, the Black Ranger stopped a few feet away from the rangers. He looked just like the Red, Blue and Yellow rangers except, his visor was red, he had gold arm braces that were attached to his arms, gold knee pads, the trimming on his chest was purple, and the white part on his chest was gold as well.

The Black Ranger gave a short laugh before introducing himself to the rangers.

"Power of the Stag Beetle, Black Chaos Ranger"….

"Infinite Chaos as my guide, Standing Alone, Servant to Lord Vagorous... Black Chaos Ranger" the Black Ranger said as he made a pose.

"You rangers are finished, prepare to feel the power of Chaos!" yelled Black Ranger as he generated a large energy ball made from Chaos Energy, the ball was a mixture of black and purple , with lightning coming out from it. He then fired it at the rangers, the Red, Blue and Yellow rangers were sent flying backwards into a building.

The Black Ranger then turned himself into a black and purple aura and struck the rangers. The evil ranger headed for Udonna's cage and took her out; he grabbed her and put her over his shoulders.

"We shall meet again you pathetic rangers… next time I will not be so nice" Black Ranger stated as he teleported, vanishing in a black and purple light.

The rangers lied on the ground, shocked to what had just happened and how powerful the new Ranger was, and how he took Udonna.

"Who was that, he took Udonna, and he is so powerful" said Trish.

"I don't know, but why cant we generate energy like that, I wonder who he is" asked Eric. Alex continued to stare at the space where the Black Ranger teleported, he clenched his fists and slammed them on the ground in frustration.

"I don't know who he is, but I intend to find out" said Alex continuing to clench his fists in anger.


	9. The Encounter of Black

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 9 – The Encounter of Black

**Hey guys, hope you like the new Black Ranger, a special thanks goes to SSJJolt for helping me form this character, and most of the Black Ranger came from his ideas, but the picture was made by me, so credit goes to him for Black Ranger, thank you for reading and reviewing , keep it up…. Enjoy!**

Rootcore, Magical Realm

The rangers and Nick are talking about devising a plan to get Udonna back from the new evil Black Ranger. Nick, Eric and Trish were gathered around the Magical Globe scanning for where she might be hidden. Alex stood in a corner of the room thinking about the previous battle between himself and Black Ranger.

He had a flashback of Black Ranger's speed and strength, and his powerful chaos energy that sent himself flying several feet backwards. He felt around his back, feeling the sharp pain that followed his fingers. He looked over to his fellow rangers and mentor.

"Any luck finding Udonna?" he asked walking over to the Magical Globe, joining the group gathered around it. Eric and Trish nodded their heads, Nick frowning at the absence of his mother. Trish, Yellow Mystical Thunder Ranger, put her hand over his shoulder to comfort her mentor.

"Don't worry Nick, where going to get your mother back, as soon as we find her, she is ours, and…." Trish stopped as she got interrupted by the Blue Mystical Thunder Ranger, Eric.

"And we will take down that upstart Black Ranger, or whoever he thinks he is" Eric said, cracking his knuckles.

Nick smiled at his rangers and believed every word they said. "Your right, no point in feeling sorry for myself, we should continue to find her with hope in our hearts" the Mystical Thunder Mentor spoke with dedication in his voice.

Suddenly the Magical Globe started glowing very bright and showed an image of Black Ranger in an abandoned warehouse. The rangers saw the image and got in line as they prepared to morph. Nick made a quick jog and joined the rangers.

"I'll come with you guys this time, you can take on Black Ranger and I will get Udonna back, he must be hiding her somewhere" he said as he waited for Alex, Eric and Trish to morph.

The rangers smiled at their mentor at his braveness and raised their morphers.

"Ready… Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" the rangers called as they began to spin, their ranger suits attached to them with flickering lightning, as they stopped spinning, each rangers respective helmet attached to their heads. Red Ranger's visor as gorilla fists, Yellow Ranger's visor as an eagle's beak and Blue Ranger's visor as the edges of a gazelle's horns. Nick held onto Eric as the ranger's teleported out of Rootcore.

Abandoned Warehouse, Briarwood

The warehouse was a very large place, that was filled with boxes and stock from other factories, their were stacks and stacks of palettes around everywhere, the warehouse was very dirty and rats ran through it.

Black Ranger walked down an open path that wasn't crowded by boxes with Udonna lying over his shoulder, his red visor glowed in the sunlight that was revealed by a small hole in the roof. Udonna still remained unconscious, as she laid over the evil ranger's shoulder. Black Ranger gave a loud laugh that shook the whole warehouse.

"Ha, ha, the rangers should be coming for you soon, this will leer those pesky brats out of hiding" he spoke as he suddenly stopped fast.

The Mystical Thunder Rangers and Nick were running towards Black Ranger with their Mystic Defenders raised. The rangers got closer, but were not able to fire their blasters, as Black Ranger continued to hold Udonna.

"We can't fire, we might hit Udonna!" said Trish with fear in her voice, Nick continued to run towards the evil ranger.

"Don't worry mom, I'm coming for you!" he said as he flipped over Black Ranger, pulled Udonna from his grasp and kicked him to the ground.

The Black Ranger built up a rage and fury towards Nick. Screaming in anger he gathered a large ball of chaos energy in his hand and fired it at Nick. Still holding Udonna, Nick shielded her from the enormous power of chaos energy.

Suddenly the was an explosion from the other side of the warehouse. Nick looked up and saw Alex had deflected the blast using his Mystic Sword Defender. Eric and Trish changed their Defender's to Sword Mode and slashed Black Ranger on each side of his body. Alex flipped in a quick motion and slashed Black Ranger in a hard effort as he landed back on the ground.

The evil Black Ranger fell to the ground enormously injured, he attempted to get back up, but fell back down. He built up another rage, as an image of flames erupted on his red visor.

"You rangers haven't seen anything yet, feel the power of Chaos!" Black Ranger said as he generated two twin swords from his hands. The swords had long shiny blades, with leather pummels for extra grip. He charged towards the rangers swinging the swords. He slashed them hard as chaos energy surrounded the blades for extra power.

The Mystical Thunder rangers fell to the ground as small sparks flickered from their ranger suits. Black Ranger held his chest from the hard attack the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers gave him.

"I can't keep this up no longer, I must return to the Darkness Realm, first I must retrieve my bait back though" Black Ranger whispered to himself, as he turned to Nick holding the unconscious Udonna.

Nick tried to shake Udonna out of her unconsciousness, but she remained to not respond to anything. He looked over at his rangers and saw them lying on the ground, injured from the chaos slashing attack that the Black Ranger initiated on them. He turned to Black Ranger and saw him walking towards him.

"Your mine Nick, give me back Udonna and I shall let you live" the Black Ranger insisted as he formed his twin swords into a Chaos Lance, hooking the pummels together. Nick hesitated and continued to hold onto Udonna, Black Ranger turned himself into a black and purple light striking Nick away from Udonna, Black Ranger turned back into his ranger form and picked up Udonna.

"At last, she is mine again, you rangers will get your chance to retrieve her again, soon enough, not unless I destroy you first that is" Black Ranger laughed as he got ready to leave the scene.

"Wait, who are you, who is it under that helmet?" asked Trish with concern and wonder in her voice, she struggled to her feet and gain back her stamina.

The Black Ranger hesitated for a moment and went into deep thought as if he forgot who he was; he looked back at the Yellow Ranger and gave an evil laugh.

"You shall find out soon enough, Yellow Ranger" Black Ranger said turning himself into a black and purple light vanishing from the scene, taking Udonna back with him.

Darkness Realm

Lord Vagorous watched on, as an image brought him the scene of what was happening on the Surface World. He gave a short quiet laugh and looked at General Voltor. The General was kneeling before his master, waiting for orders to destroy the rangers.

"Voltor, the time is now, where we strike, Black Ranger has left those annoying brats injured, send down a monster and make him grow to destroy the city" Vagorous demanded, Voltor nodded and left the Throne Room gathering a monster on the way out.

Main Town, Briarwood

A monster that had black and white stripes and resembled a zebra and a lion grew to a large size and started attacking the city, taking down buildings. He fired black colored lasers from his eyes, destroying a building, causing them to crumble down to the ground.

"Fear the wrath of the incredible Zebroar, check this out!" Zebroar shouted as he opened his mouth and gave a tremendous roar that shock the whole town, more buildings continued to crumble to the ground.

Abandoned Warehouse, Briarwood

"Another monster is attacking the city, I know you guys are injured, but you need to stop him right away, we will have to look for Udonna later" said Nick as he saw Zebroar smashing buildings. The Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers gathered themselves to their feet and summoned their Mystic Zords.

The Gorilla, Gazelle and Eagle arrived at the scene and formed the Megazord. The rangers jumped into the cockpits and gained control.

"Mystical Thunder Megazord…. Online!" called the rangers, the Mystical Saber came flying down from the sky and the Megazord grabbed it and absorbed its power.

Zebroar charged at the Megazord slashing it with his long, tough claws and stunning it with his enormous roar. The Megazord fell to the ground and couldn't get up.

"What's going on, it's like the controls are frozen" said Eric, attempting to regain control of the Megazord.

"Never mind that, he is coming straight for us" said Alex, in a quick move, he activated the backup power and the Megazord rose to its feet again. A large punch came from its fist, sending Zebroar several feet back.

"Let's show this guy our power" said Trish as the Megazord gripped its Mystical Saber and activated its finisher.

"Thunderous Swing" the rangers called as the Megazord activated its finisher, a large golden ring surrounded the monster, and the Megazord raised the Saber in the air. A bolt of lightning struck the Saber and the Megazord did the finishing slash, the ring then closed up destroying the monster.

Confined Room, Darkness Realm

The Black Ranger watched the scene from an image a cloud was giving. He clenched his fists in anger as he watched Zebroar get destroyed by the Thunderous Swing.

He turned away from the image and walked over to where Udonna was. Udonna was lying on a large stone tablet, still remaining unconscious. Black Ranger started to gather back his confidence after watching the rangers defeat Zebroar.

"I still have my bait, and soon I will do as Vagorous asks, and that is to destroy the rangers" he said to himself. He then sat down on a rock, near where Udonna was lying on the tablet.

Black Ranger then crossed his arms making an x shape with his forearms and whispered to himself.

"Power…. Down!" he called, a small flash of lightning and dark purple aura surrounded his body as the Black Ranger suit left his body and the helmet detached from his head.

He grabbed a broken piece of a mirror and looked at his unmorphed face, his eyes glowed a bright red as he raised his fist to smash the broken piece that reflected his evil face.

Suddenly with a small shock Udonna woke up, she started to shake a bit, but eventually regained her consciousness, she looked around the dark and gloomy room, all she could see was darkness and smoke, she looked a couple feet beside her and saw the unmorphed Black Ranger.

After struggling to regain her voice back, she whispered to herself in shock.

"So its you!"


	10. The Black Discovery

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 10 – The Black Discovery

**Hey guys, the identity of the Black Ranger will soon be revealed if you haven't guessed it already, hope your all enjoying the fanfic, and thank you all for the 1000 hits, your all awesome, just wish their were more reviews, well more surprises will be revealed soon, like Maddie, who will be introduced into the story around chapter 16.. hope you're all enjoying the fic and please review… Enjoy!**

Confined Room, Darkness Realm

Udonna sits up from the stone tablet and tip toes over to the unmorphed Black Ranger; quietly she looks over from a nearby corner to get a better view of the person that was raising his fist against a broken piece of a mirror.

The unmorphed ranger lowers his fist and throws the broken piece away. He gets up from the rock he was sitting on and walks over to a large mirror in the middle of the room. A small piece of the mirror was missing, which was the piece that Black Ranger had in his hands. He stared at his ribs, grasping them tightly as bandages held the wound.

"Those rangers will pay for doing this to me, they think they have won, well they are wrong…." Black Ranger suddenly stopped his speech and started thinking about the battle with the rangers. He kept in deep thought until he heard a noise from a nearby distance.

Udonna looked over at her feet, and realized that she had cracked the broken piece of the mirror, when she continued to get closer. She quickly ducked down and hid behind a large rock that shielded her from Black Ranger's view.

The evil ranger gave a short grunt and slowly walked around the room, raising his fists, ready for battle.

"Who is their?" the unmorphed figure spoke, he heard a sense of fear and concern in his voice, he clenched his fists, as he continued to look around the room in a sneaky fashion.

Udonna was too scared to move from her spot, it was like her body was frozen to the rock and she couldn't move. Fear went through her body as the unmorphed Black Ranger got closer to her.

She eventually regained control of her bodily functions and crawled away from where she was hiding. Black Ranger was getting closer and closer until he stopped fast and saw an image from the large mirror.

"So your awake, you sneaky witch!" the unmorphed figure said as he saw Udonna in the reflection of the mirror. The sorceress looked over at the large mirror, not realizing it was their, and saw herself being reflected and straight into the view of Black Ranger.

Udonna quickly got up and raised two of her fingers, ready to cast a spell, to disarm Black Ranger.

The evil ranger laughed at her attempt to stop him and gathered a small ball of chaos energy, he got ready to fire the ball until the mirror started shining a dark purple and black light. Both Black Ranger and Udonna looked at the giant mirror and saw an image of Lord Vagorous and Voltor.

"Black Ranger, report to the Throne Room, immediately!" ordered Vagorous with a serious, yet evil look on his face. The ball of chaos energy disappeared from Black Ranger's hand and he made his way to the Throne Room, by getting ready to jump through the mirror, which also acted as an escape route from the Confined Room that held Black Ranger.

"You stay here, I will deal with you later" the unmorphed figure said as he gave a deep evil laugh and jumped through the interdimentional mirror. Udonna fell to the floor, exhausted by her growing fear for her life.

"I have got to find a way out of here, otherwise, I might never leave this evil place" she said with a worried look on her face.

Throne Room, Darkness Realm

As the unmorphed Black Ranger entered the Throne Room, his eyes glowed continued to glow a bright red color, he walked towards Vagorous and Voltor, but did not bow, he stood in one spot, with his arms crossed.

"We received word that Udonna has discovered your identity and she knows who you are, we cannot let her tell the rangers, otherwise, they will use this to their advantage and try to destroy you when you are not morphed" Vagorous explained with a sense of anger in his voice from the disrespect from Black Ranger.

General Voltor prepared to take out his swords from the disrespect he was getting. Black Ranger finished hearing what Vagorous had to say and shook his head. Both Vagorous and Voltor looked dumbfounded.

"Just because you're the Lord of the Darkness Realm, you think I have to answer to you, I don't think so!" the unmorphed ranger said, he suddenly sensed Voltor take out his swords.

In a quick motion, the unmorphed figure morphed into the evil Black Ranger and intercepted Voltor's swords with his own Chaos Lance, he flipped over Voltor and struck him down with his powerful Lance, using Chaos energy.

"I will do this my way, and that is to keep Udonna and use her as bait, so I can destroy those annoying rangers once and for all, their can only be one ranger in this world… and that is me" Black Ranger said as he walked out of the Throne Room.

Briarwood High School

"Man, I though that class would never end, it seemed to go on forever" Eric, Blue Mystical Thunder Ranger said as he and his fellow rangers walked out of a classroom that read " Math's" on the front door.

Alex had the same expression as Eric, but Trish was still fresh and energetic for the day, she looked over at Alex and Eric and as usual rolled her eyes.

"C'mon guys, first period has just finished, don't tell me you're tired already" Trish said as they all walked towards their lockers.

"We should be looking for Udonna, not being here, learning what x equals, when it's divided by y" Alex said looking frustrated and angry. Eric padded Alex's arm to comfort him as a friend, being the laid back guy he is.

"Don't worry man, Nick told us that he is on it, he recons we shouldn't miss school, and when she appears he will call us" comforted Eric, Alex still remained angry at the fact some evil ranger has come and taken Udonna.

As the ranger finished grabbing their books from their lockers they made their way to their next class. On the way, they ran into Zack, but he didn't look like himself. The rangers stared at him for a moment to get his attention, but it didn't seem to work, Alex walked over to him to greet him.

"He hasn't been here for a while, I wonder where he has been?" asked Eric, looking at his fellow Yellow Ranger, the female ranger remained to stare at the somewhat disturbed teenager.

"He might be having some trouble settling in to the school maybe, you would think he would be quite popular by now, after beating Alex in a game of basketball" suggested Trish, both Blue and Yellow rangers watched Alex approach Zack.

Alex reached Zack and rested on his locker, using his elbow, giving a smile, he got ready to speak.

"What do you want?" asked Zack with a mean looking face, Alex appeared to be a little shocked and started to speak, after clearing his throat.

"Great game the other day man, I can't believe you actually beat me, we haven't seen you around since though, what has been happening?" asked Alex with a look of concern. Zack slammed his locker shut, ignoring Alex. He started to walk away from the Red Ranger, but Alex grabbed his attention.

"Would you just leave me alone and get out of my way" Zack said coldly with anger in his voice as he pushed Alex aside, he kept walking away from the rangers towards his next class, pushing everyone aside, who where in his way.

The rangers all looked dumbfounded and shocked at what had just happened; suddenly they heard a beeping noise from their morphers, the Thunder Changers. They ran out of the school and stood behind a classroom.

"What's up Nick, have you found Udonna?" asked Alex as the rangers waited for a response from their mentor.

"Sorry guys, I haven't found her yet, but it looks like Vagorous has sent down another giant sized monster, best get going" Nick said as he ended the transmission.

The rangers all nodded and prepared to morph, they raised their morphers and Alex said "Let's Thunder Up!"

"Ready… Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" called the rangers as they morphed into their ranger counter parts and teleported to the city.

The rangers called upon their Mystic Zords and jumped into the cockpits, to take control of the Zords.

"OK, let's form the Megazord" said Alex, as the other rangers followed his command, but they were stopped by a sudden explosion that caused the blue and white monster to fall to the ground. The rangers looked to their far right and couldn't believe their eyes.

"Black Chaos Stag Beetle Zord…Online" called Black Ranger from the cockpit of the Black colored Stag Beetle Zord, the rangers couldn't believe their eyes as they stared at the new dark zord before them.

The blue and white monster raised its claws and erupted spikes from its body as the Stag Beetle Zord charged for him. The Dark Zord flew into the air, chomping at the monster using its pincers, a black and purple aura surrounded the zord as it struck the monster, using chaos energy.

"No more fooling around, Black Chaos Megazord, Initiate!" called the Black Ranger as the Stag Beetle Zord, lifted itself into the air as arms and legs came from its body. A head arose from where the eyes were, and the pincers attached to the head of the Megazord. Another set of black and purple colored pincers generated from the Megazord hands, ready for battle.

"I can't believe this, Black Ranger has his own Megazord as well, this makes him, just as powerful as us" said Trish with shock and fear in her voice.

The Red and Blue rangers couldn't believe their eyes as well, as they watched on as the Black Chaos Megazord sliced and slashed the monster with its pincer weapons.

"Aren't they supposed to be on the same side though?" asked Alex, as the ranges watched Black Ranger attack his own side.

"You're finished, these rangers are mine, Dark Chaos Rush!" the Black Ranger called as the Megazord activated its finisher. A large black and purple aura surrounded the Megazord s it built up speed and slashed the monster back and forth, until it finally came to a stop, a large ball of chaos energy built up in the hand of the Megazord, it flickered large bolts of lightning. The Megazord raised its hand in the air and fired it at the monster. The ball of energy hit the monster destroying him, causing a massive explosion.

The three Mystic Zords separated as the rangers de-formed the Megazord, and waited for Black Rangers attack, in the Main Centre of Town. The Black Chaos Megazord de-formed as well, and Black Ranger super jumped down to the ground to meet the rangers as the Stag Beetle disappeared in a black light.

Main Town, Briarwood

Black Ranger landed hard, creating a small hole in the ground, the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers faced the evil Black Ranger. Alex then went into a pose.

"Power of the Gorilla, Red Mystical Thunder Ranger" he said, his fellow rangers followed him.

"Power of the Eagle, Yellow Mystical Thunder Ranger" Trish said, making a pose of an eagle,

"Power of the Gazelle, Blue Mystical Thunder Ranger" Eric said, forming a pose of a gazelle.

The Black Ranger the went into a pose showing of his chaotic power,

"Power of the Stag Beetle, Black Chaos Ranger!" he said, forming a pose of a Stag Beetle.

The rangers charged for Black Ranger taking out their Mystic Sword Defenders, Black Ranger did the same, charging for the rangers, taking out his Chaos Staff. He got the upper hand first, slashing the rangers with the powerful staff, using chaos energy to strike the rangers.

Alex dodged the last attack, as it hit Eric and Trish, he raised his Mystic Sword Defender and charged it to maximum power, he ran towards Black Ranger, who was facing the other way. As Black Ranger sensed Alex coming for him, he turned around, and Alex gave a hard strike against Black Ranger's right arm.

Black Ranger dropped his Chaos Staff and held his arm tightly, Eric and Trish quickly took advantage of the situation and charged for Black Ranger striking him on each side, Alex flipped and prepared to do the final attack, but Black Ranger dodged by turning himself into a black and purple light.

"We will finish this later rangers" he said still grasping his arm, Black Ranger teleported away from the scene in a black and purple light again.

The rangers cheered for their victory, but still remained cautious and waited for Udonna to show up.

Busy City Street, Briarwood

The school day had ended and Alex said goodbye to his friends as he started walking home, he looked ahead of the street and saw Zack, he went to go and say hi, to solve their problems but was stopped quickly as he noticed something.

Zack was walking down the street, with a large white bandage around his right arm, holding his wound; he continued to walk down the street. The right side of his black shirt was ripped and revealed the injury and bandage.

Alex continued to walk a couple feet behind him, watching in shock as he started to go into deep thought.

"Zack…. No…..it….it…can't be him!" he stuttered to himself as he watched Zack turn the corner.


	11. Which Side?

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 11 – Which Side?

**Hopefully you have guessed who Black Ranger is by now, I would be a little worried if you haven't yet, thanks for reading, please review…. Enjoy!**

Busy City Street, Briarwood

The disturbed Alex walked down the busy street, biting his lip and in deep thought about the identity of Black Ranger. He came to a curve in the street when he saw his friends Eric and Trish, Blue and Yellow Mystical Thunder Rangers. He walked over to them continuing to think about his rivaled ranger.

"Hey man, ready to go to school" Eric said with a somewhat depression in his voice. Trish gave a small grin and padded her friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, if you don't look at he time all day, it will pass quickly and 6 hours will seem like 2" she said comforting Eric, but Alex remained in deep thought. Eric stared at his best friend for a moment until giving him a little shake to wake him up from his state of mind.

"Hello, anybody in their, time to go to school, are you okay?" asked Eric as he tried to get the Red Rangers attention, Alex suddenly shook his head and looked up at his friends with a concerned look.

The three friends walked down the busy street, as Alex told them what was on his mind.

"No way, Zack can't be Black Ranger, he just moved here, didn't he?" asked Eric, understanding why Alex was so disturbed.

Trish looked over at Alex for a minute to process what was going through her head, as she started to make sense of it.

"That would explain why he has been acting so weird lately" she commented to her friend, Eric nodded and agreed with her.

"That would explain it, it is too much of a coincidence for him to be acting so weird when Black Ranger appears and why he has the exact same injury as him, when I slashed him with my Mystic Sword Defender" explained Alex, getting his head around the whole situation.

Eric and Trish agreed with him as it all started to make sense to them as well. The three rangers walked through the school gates and into the brick colored building. They walked down the hallway and to their lockers to retrieve their books for the first class they each had.

Down the hall, Zack was walking the opposite way the rangers were walking. Alex stopped Zack for a minute, grabbing his attention.

"Zack, can we talk to you for am moment?" asked Alex, getting ready to ask him a heavy question.

The teenager's eyes glowed a bright red as the three rangers and Zack walked into a corner that was deserted by other students and teachers. Eric faced Zack and took a deep breathe.

"Zack, we know that your Black Ranger and working for Vagorous" he whispered to the black clothed teenager. Alex and Trish nodded to what the Blue Ranger had just said.

Trish cleared her throat, ready to whisper "You can break the spell that you're under; you need to fight it and break the curse". Zack started to clench his fists as something started swelling inside his body. A small indigo light started erupting from Zack; the rangers acted quickly and took him outside of the building.

Flashes of Zack's memories started to form in his mind as the four teenagers hid behind a nearby wall. Memories of Zack's father dying on his bed, flashed in his mind, along with other memories like good times with the rangers and his grandma.

Suddenly a shock came over Zack as he gave a small cry to the rangers. "Help, he has me again, I feel the evil taking over my body!!" he teenager dropped to the floor as the rangers watched on in shock. Zack's eyes switched from glowing red to their normal color, back and forth. The teenager suddenly stopped and gathered himself to his feet as he stared at the rangers.

He freed himself from the ranger's grip, when they were holding him from the shock he had. He side kicked Alex, and did a front flip over Eric and Trish knocking them down with a simultaneous punch from both fists. His eyes glowed a bright red once again as he ran out of the school. The rangers watched on as the evil Zack morphed into Black Ranger as he ran through the gates. Alex confirmed his suspicions as Eric and Trish confirmed theirs, that Zack was most definitely the evil Black Ranger.

The rangers Thunder Changers gave of a beeping noise as Alex answered his, to see what the matter was.

"Rangers, Vagorous has sent down some kind of monster that looks like a treble clef, he has a screeching yell and is causing havoc in the city" Nick said from Rootcore, watching a visual of the monster in the Magical Globe. The rangers lined up and got ready to morph.

"We will need to take care of Zack later…..Lets Thunder Up!" Alex commanded as the rangers prepared to morph.

"Ready… Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" called the rangers as they morphed into the Red, Blue and Yellow Mystical Thunder Rangers and they teleported to the Main Town of Briarwood.

Main Town, Briarwood

The rangers arrived on scene to find the treble clef monster with a small bunch of Dustbergs. Alex took on the monster as Eric and Trish fought the Dustbergs.

"Lets turn these guys into the dust they are" Eric said taking out his Thunder Hammer smashing several Dustbergs, with heavy blows.

Trish responded with a "Yea, lets do it, Thunder Bow", the Yellow Ranger summoned her mighty Thunder Bow and fired multiple lightning arrows at a group of Dustbergs.

Alex slashed the treble clef monster with his Mystic Sword Defender several times to the ribs and chest. He switched his Sword Mode to Blaster Mode and charged it up.

"Mystic Defender, Full Power" Alex cried as he shot the powerful ball of energy at the monster, the ball made impact with the monster and sent him several feet back to the ground. The other rangers gathered with their Red Ranger and got ready for the final blow.

"Thunder Saber! Mystic Thunder Cannon… Online!" called Alex summoning his Thunder Saber and joining it with the other two weapons, forming the Mystic Thunder Cannon.

As the rangers got ready to fire the final blow, their was a sudden explosion towards the treble clef monster. The rangers looked over to where the blast was and saw Black Ranger.

"Oh good, there is Zack, we might be able to break the spell while he is in ranger form, so we don't hurt him to bad" explained Trish, but Alex and Eric continued to stare at the Black Ranger. The rangers made a discovery as the looked at the different looking ranger.

"He looks somewhat different now, his visor isn't red, it's like ours now, and in the shape of a Stag Beetle" Alex said, as the rangers watched Zack get closer. The monster got back to its feet and growled, clenching his fists.

"See how you like this, ranger!" the monster said as he gave a loud screech. The rangers dropped to the floor holding their ears, from their helmets. Zack gave a sudden stop and turned himself into a black and purple aura as he teleported behind the screeching monster.

He then formed his Chaos Staff and gave a hard slash in the back of the monster stopping the screeching and causing the monster to explode.

The rangers watched on, in shock as Zack destroyed the treble clef monster; the rangers hoped that Zack had become good once again.

Throne Room, Darkness Realm

Lord Vagorous smashed his staff on to the ground in anger as he watched Zack destroy the latest monster. General Voltor clenched his fists joining his master in their anger and frustration.

"Voltor, it seems that evil spell you put on that teenager seems to have been broken, and now he is using the Black Ranger powers for good, go to the Surface World and destroy him, along with the other meddlesome rangers!" ordered Vagorous. The angered General charged his power as small bolts of lightning erupted from his body as he walked out of the Throne Room.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that kid, I never liked him anyway, and now he will pay dearly for crossing Lord Vagorous!" Voltor said, infuriated.

Main Town, Briarwood

Zack walked over to the rangers and helped them to their feet. He shook Alex's hand and padded him on the shoulder.

"Sorry I have been a nuisance to you guys, I was brainwashed by General Voltor, when I was walking home from school, he turned me evil and handed me the Black Thunder Changer, I hope you can forgive me……. Alex, Eric and Trish!" Zack spoke as he watched the three rangers nearly fall back to the ground at the shock of him knowing their identities.

"But how do you know, who we are?" asked Alex, Zack gave a small laugh as he got ready to explain.

"I saw you three morph a couple days ago as I was walking to class, that's when I knew you three were Power Rangers" Zack explained, the three rangers nodded their heads, attempting to remember which day they morphed, that exposed their identities.

There was a sudden explosion towards the four rangers, as they looked up and saw General Voltor appear from the Darkness Realm, with his swords ready for battle.

"You will pay for deceiving us, Black Ranger, all four rangers will be wiped out by me!" the infuriated Voltor yelled as he charged for the rangers. The four Mystical Thunder Rangers got ready for battle as they took out their weapons.

"Thunder Saber" called Alex, his fellow rangers, followed his command.

"Thunder Bow" called Trish, summoning her mighty Bow.

"Thunder Hammer" called Eric, smashing his hammer to the ground, ready for battle.

"Black Chaos Swords" called Zack summoning his twin, black colored swords.

Alex slashed Voltor hard with his Saber, stopping Voltor's charge. Zack followed the Red Ranger by slashing Voltor again with his twin swords several times. Eric leaped into the air, raising his hammer, before giving a hard blow, as he came back to the ground. Multiple feet away, Trish aimed her lightning arrows towards the evil General; she fired four arrows at a time, sending Voltor flying backwards.

Zack used his chaos power and teleported, behind the flying Voltor. Zack joined the pummels of his twin swords to form his Chaos Staff and waited for the General to get closer. Alex took out his Mystic Defender and fired several beams at Voltor to send him back faster towards Zack.

The Chaos Staff finished charging to its maximum power as Zack gave a hard slash to Voltor, taking a lot of energy away from the general. The rangers gathered back together with their weapons raised towards General Voltor.

"Darn you rangers, you will pay for this!" he said as he held his injured body, attempting to continue holding his twin swords.

"I don't think so, your reign of terror is over Voltor….your finished" said Alex as he, Eric and Trish formed the Mystic Thunder Cannon.

"Ready, Aim…. Fire!" called the rangers in unison, as the powerful cannon fired a huge beam of energy towards Voltor, making impact. Zack leaped into the air, ready to finish the fight off. He stretched out his hands and made a large ball of powerful chaos energy.

"Take this!" he said as he threw the massive ball of chaos energy towards General Voltor finishing him off. Sparks of lightning erupted from the General as he fell to the ground and exploded.

The rangers cheered for their victory with four rangers and made a pose.

"Power Rangers Mystical Thunder!" each ranger called, making a pose of their respective zord.

"Welcome to the team, Zack!" Alex said, shaking the Black Ranger's hand.


	12. Summoning the Generals Part 1

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 12 – Summoning the Generals Part 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I have been away on holidays for two weeks and haven't even touched a computer since, but I am back now and am working on the next few chapters, please review and Enjoy!**

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Nick, Udonna and the four Mystical Thunder Rangers were sitting around a round table that had the Magical Globe on it and were discussing their new member on the team.

"You have joined us at a good time Zack, with Vagorous' general destroyed, he will be as furious as ever, we will need to prepare for the worst" Nick explained shaking the Black Rangers hand.

The other three rangers started to think about what Lord Vagorous will do, now that his one and only general is gone. Zack gave a short smile to his warm welcome, but was cut short when he remembered a terrible thought.

"Wait a minute, when I was in the Darkness Realm, I once overheard that Vagorous had some kind of monster in his army that could summon the great and powerful Generals from Hell" Zack explained. Everyone else in the room made a sudden gasp to the news.

"But why didn't he do that before General Voltor was destroyed?" asked Trish going into deep thought.

"Maybe he was keeping it as a trump card, just in case Voltor was destroyed or he ran out of monsters or something" suggested Alex looking at Zack, the Black Ranger nodded and agreed with him.

Darkness Realm, Throne Room

Lord Vagorous strolled around the room, carrying his powerful staff in his hand, thinking about the previous battle.

"Darn it, that Black Ranger has betrayed me and destroyed my general, he will pay dearly for this, im sure that he knows about my plan to summon the generals from Hell, but what he doesn't know, is that I have a surprise that will await the fate of the entire Earth!" Vagorous said as he gave a deep and loud laugh.

The evil Lord raised his hand towards the front of the Throne Room, to summon a monster. Within seconds a large wolf like monster came into the Throne Room. He had two horns on his head, large spikes coming out from his shoulders and knees and large saber tooth like fangs.

"Now Growltor, use your mighty power and summon the Generals from Hell to assist me in the battle with the rangers, do not fail me!" Lord Vagorous ordered to the evil monster.

Growltor got off his knees from bowing to his master and walked out of the Throne Room clenching his large staff. Lord Vagorous sat back on his chair and watched one of his powerful monsters leave his presence.

Ancient Area, 4 Miles away from Briarwood

The monster arrived at an ancient site that looked like a war had just happened. Broken buildings and rocks lied everywhere with old, rotten skeletons beside them. Growltor walked along a path in the sand that lead him to a massive tombstone. A large circle surrounded the tombstone with ancient writing. Growltor stood in the middle of the circle and raised his staff to the cloudy sky.

"Oh great power of the Generals from Hell, I summon thou to arise to defeat the power of good magic" Growltor chanted. The clouds in the sky suddenly went dark and thunder roared. A large circle of golden light surrounded Growltor and the tombstone.

Suddenly a large red hole rose above the gravesite, it was hot and fiery. Thunder continued to roar even louder and Growltor heard two evil sinister laughs. Growltor then laughed with them, thinking he succeeded in his mission. In a quick motion their was a blast from behind him, which paused the resurrection process.

Growltor looked behind him and saw the Mystical Thunder Rangers with their Mystic Defenders aimed at him, Zack, the Black Ranger, came running towards Growltor with his Chaos Staff raised.

"Chaos Staff, Power Up!" called Zack as the long staff began to glow a dark purple color as he attempted to give hard blow to the monster. But Growltor caught his staff, dumbfounding the Black Ranger; he then laughed and kicked him away.

The enraged monster charged for the rangers firing large beams at them, knocking the Mystic Defenders out of their hands.

"Oh no, my Defender..." said Eric, reaching for it as the Growltor held him to the ground. Alex and Trish got up with a Chinese getup and dived for their Defenders. The Red and Yellow Rangers grabbed them and fired multiple blasts towards Growltor sending him off the Blue Ranger.

Eric got back to his feet and grabbed his Defender, changing it to its Sword Mode he charged for Growltor, slashing him several times from different angles.

"Never get a gazelle angry!" he said with cockiness, the other rangers rolled their eyes. Alex and Zack looked towards the large red hole above the gravesite; they both nodded to each other and ran towards it with their weapons charged.

"You guys keep this guy busy" called Alex, ready to fire his Defender at the red hole.

"We will try and stop the resurrection process, before he summons the two generals" called back Zack to the Yellow and Blue Rangers. Eric and Trish responded with "right!" as they summoned their weapons.

"Thunder Bow" called Trish firing multiple arrows at Growltor knocking him away from the Red and Black Rangers.

"Thunder Hammer!" called Eric, charging for Growltor, jumping in the air and giving a hard blow onto the monster as he fell back to the ground.

Growltor was damaged and angered as he saw Alex and Zack reach the resurrection site.

"Fire!" called both Red and Black Rangers, firing their Mystic Defender and Chaos Staff at the red hole above them.

Their was a large explosion as the large red hole above the site disappeared and the process was stopped. Growltor gave a roar of frustration, but was stopped short when he saw something in the smoke.

All four rangers gave a gasp in shock as they saw two large evil figures walk towards them from the smoke, caused by the explosion. Growltor gave a deep laugh as he the smoke clear and the figures were revealed.

"Oh great, Generals from Hell, I have resurrected you're evil souls and given you your bodies back through the process, now destroy these rangers and join the master of Darkness, Lord Vagorous!" Growltor said standing beside the two Generals.

"So just who are you guys, anyway!" asked Alex, holding his ranger suit from the injuries that given to him by the explosion.

The two Generals remained to be very serious and continued to stare at the rangers for a while until one of the Generals spoke up. He had dark orange armor, holding a long axe like weapon; he wore a dark red cape and had yellow glowing eyes.

"I am Seakuar, General from Hell, servant to the great Lord Vagorous, second in command of the Vagorous' empire" Seakuar said, gripping his weapon.

The second General from Hell stood forward raising his long dagger like weapon towards the rangers, he had dark blue armor with purple trimming, long horns coming out from the sides of his head, his yellow colored visor resembled a bull and he wore a dark yellow cape.

"…. and I am Vecsaw, General from Hell, servant of Lord Vagorous, second in command to the empire, we had just managed to jump through the portal to this world and escape Hell, before the portal exploded, and now we will destroy you!" Vecsaw growled as with quick speed he ran towards the rangers and striked them with his dagger weapon.

Seakuar jumped into the air and fired large red bolts of energy towards the rangers, causing massive explosions on the ground. Zack looked up at Seakuar, still in the air.

"Time for some power of Chaos!" he cried as he gathered a large ball of Chaos energy and fired the massive ball towards Seakuar. But the powerful general deflected the blast back at the rangers, causing another massive explosion.

Vecsaw finished the battle by striking the rangers once again with a hard blow from his dagger weapon and firing several beams at them, sending them flying into the air. Seakuar returned to the ground as both Generals teleported to the Darkness Realm to join Lord Vagorous, after they heard his voice in their heads to return.

"Man those guys are tough" said Zack slowly getting back to his feet, Growltor got ready to make an attack on the rangers until he heard Lord Vagorous' voice.

"Yes master, I understand" he said, the rangers looked at him confused to who he was talking to, when suddenly Growltor grew to an enormous size.

"I think its Megazord time guys" said Alex, as the Mystic Zords arrived after the rangers punched in the code on their morphers.

"Mystical Thunder Megazord… Online!" called the rangers, forming the Megazord with the three zords.

"Black Chaos Megazord… Online" Zack called forming the Megazord with his Black Stag Beetle.

Darkness Realm, Throne Room

Lord Vagorous watched his two new generals enter the room and bow down before him.

"At last, it has been a long time, since we last met Seakuar and Vecsaw, I have a mission for one of you!" explained Lord Vagorous, both generals looked at each other to hear the news.

"…… Vecsaw, I want you to make a surprise attack on Briarwood, doing what you do best, to destroy cities, I want this done in 1 hour!" continued Vagorous. Both generals understood what their master said as Vecsaw walked out of the Throne Room, giving off a loud, deep laugh.

Lord Vagorous watched the Megazord's use their finishers to destroy Growltor through a vision that a dark cloud was showing. The angered Vagorous smashed his staff onto the ground, gripping it firmly.

"You just wait rangers….. you just wait!"


	13. Summoning the Generals Part 2

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 13 – Summoning the Generals Part 2

**Hey guys, hope your all enjoying the fanfic, good news for Maddie lovers, is that she will be appearing very shortly and might be making a permanent stay, so keep reading and reviewing, thanks for reading…… Enjoy!**

Megazord Battle against Growltor

"Mystical Saber!" called the Mystical Thunder Rangers, ready to battle the powerful Growltor. The Black Chaos Megazord charged for the monster with its fists raised and gave several punches to Growltor knocking him down to the ground.

Zack called upon the Megazord's weapons, which where the stag pincers from the Stag Beetle and used them as knives. Growltor got back up from the ground and fired a powerful beam at the Megazord's, knocking them back several feet.

The Mystical Thunder Megazord was the first one to get closer to Growltor and give many slashes with the Mystical Saber, saving energy for the finisher attack.

Both Megazord's combined their weapons and shot an energy beam at Growltor, which was a mix of Chaos energy and Thunderous waves.

Growltor fell to the ground, injured from the powerful attack; he struggled to get back to his feet as he watched both Megazord's prepare their finishing attacks.

"I think its time for this guy, to say goodbye" said Eric, Alex and Trish agreed as a large golden circle surrounded Growltor. As the golden ring surrounded the monster, Zack activated the Black Chaos Finisher.

"Dark Chaos Rush!" called Zack as a black and purple aura surrounded the Megazord and it striked Growltor several times. The Megazord then came to a halt and built up a massive ball of Chaos energy and through it at Growltor, making contact with the evil monster, sending him to the ground.

"Thunderous Swing!" called the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers as the Megazord gave a hard swing against Growltor destroying him, causing a massive explosion.

The Mystical Thunder Megazord and the Black Chaos Megazord, clashed hands together to show their effort of teamwork.

Nearby Industrial Centre

Meanwhile as the rangers finished off Growltor, the evil General from Hell, Vecsaw gathered a small army of Dustbergs and was headed to the Centre of Briarwood to carry out the plan that Lord Vagorous has sent him to do.

"HAHA, Lord Vagorous still remembers that I have the ability to create meteorites, once I reach the centre of this miserable town, I will create the meteorite in space and set a course for the exact centre, which will destroy this entire Earth" explained Vecsaw to himself, he gave a hard laugh as he remained to make his way over to the Centre of Briarwood.

Megazord Battle Field

As the rangers were still in their cockpits, they received a message from Nick; Alex grabbed his morpher and answered the communication.

"What's going on Nick?" he asked, Nick on the other side of the communication was staring into the Magical Globe in shock before he could answer

"One of the Generals from Hell is in the main centre of own and he plans to hit the Earth with a very large meteorite, if this thing hits the Earth it will destroy us all, you must stop it before it makes contact with us" Nick explained, the rangers looked shocked and scared at the same time.

"How do we stop a meteorite?" asked Alex with a sense of fear in his voice. Back at Rootcore, Udonna joined Nick and spoke into the transmission.

"I have found a new spell in the Xenotome, which will give you a new weapon that will allow you to join both of your Megazord's into one and smash the meteorite with your new Megazord weapon" explained Udonna, reading the Xenotome carefully.

All rangers jumped out of the cock pits and teleported down to the Centre of Briarwood.

Centre of Briarwood

Vecsaw and the army of Dustbergs scared off any people that were in the area as Vecsaw created a giant ball of energy and sent it up into space. Their was a large explosion as Vecsaw felt that the meteorite was complete and was ready to hit Earth in half an hour.

"Just a half hour and then this Earth will be dust and Lord Vagorous will prevai…….." Vecsaw suddenly stopped as he saw the Mystical Thunder Rangers charge at the army of Dustbergs.

The rangers summoned their Thunder Weapons and made short time of the Dustbergs. Alex leaped towards Vecsaw, but the powerful general slashed him down with his staff.

"HAH, its too late rangers, the meteorite is already on its way and will destroy the entire Earth" Vecsaw cried as he teleported away with his mission complete.

"Oh Great how are we going to stop that thing?" asked Zack, looking up at the sky waiting for the meteorite to hit. Suddenly Alex remembered what Nick said to them, he got out his morpher and stared at it for a while.

"Well, lets test out this new weapon, lets call the zords!" said Alex, as the rangers punched in the codes to summon their zords, forming the Mystical Thunder Megazord and the Black Chaos Megazord.

Both the Megazord's flew up into space to get a clear view of the meteorite.

"Wow, its bigger than I thought, this might not be enough power" said Trish continuing to be amazed at the size of the massive meteorite.

Alex got his morpher ready as he received all the information about the code and what the weapon would do.

"OK, let's combine the zords using this" he said as he punched in the code 8-3-4 onto his morpher. Suddenly a dagger generated in his hands, Nick contacted the rangers through the morphers and explained to them

"Rangers, this is the Thunder Dagger, it has the power to combine the two Megazord's together and give you a very powerful weapon known as the Thunder Dagger, that the new Megazord will wield, this dagger should have enough power to destroy the meteorite" explained Nick.

The rangers knew what they had to do, as Alex put the Thunder Dagger into the a main control board in the cockpit.

"Ready Zack?" Alex asked to the Black Ranger.

"Let's do this then" replied Zack as he got ready to join both Megazord's. The Thunder Dagger started to glow, as both Megazord's were ripped apart and changed their shape to form the new Megazord.

Before they knew it, all four rangers were in the same cockpit.

"Mystical Chaos Megazord…. Online!" the rangers called as the Mystical Chaos Megazord gripped the Thunder Dagger, which was now increased in size and with much more power.

The Gorilla Zord acted as the chest and part of the head, the Eagle and Gazelle, now acted as the Megazord's legs and feet. The arms from the Black Chaos Megazord were now the arms for the Mystical Chaos Megazord and the Stag Beetle Zord acted as a second half of the head, and its pincer weapons were a secondary weapon for the Megazord.

The rangers saw the meteorite approaching them from very close; all rangers held on tightly to the Megazord and said their prayers as they activated the Megazord's powerful finisher.

"This meteorite is going down… it will never reach Earth!" cried Alex, as he pressed a button on the miniature version of the Thunder Dagger.

"Rising Dagger Strike!" cried the rangers as the Mystical Chaos Megazord activated its finisher, by building up enormous speed and charging straight towards the meteorite and cutting straight through it with the incredible power of the Thunder Dagger. The Mystical Chaos Megazord, then built up even more speed and striked the meteorite several times.

The now crippled meteorite smashed into millions and millions of pieces, the gravity from space pulled all the broken pieces away from the direction of the Earth.

"Phew, well done rangers" said Zack to his team mates as they all cheered.


	14. Rockstar in Red

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 14 – Rockstar in Red

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them, I hope to keep up what I am doing right to keep the reviews coming, thanks for reading the fanfic thus far, and I am really hoping your liking it, the plot line will soon come to shape and form itself in the very near future, so keep and reading, thanks……. Enjoy!**

Briarwood High School

The rangers walked down the hall to their next class for 3rd period, carrying their music books, passing by other students at school, they walked into the large room that had various instruments, note books and a teacher that sat at the front of the room, behind a desk.

"Darn, he's here today, I was hoping we would have a substitute teacher today, because I didn't get much sleep last night" moaned Eric as he stared at his music teacher, sitting on a chair.

Alex, Zack and Trish joined him as they sat next to him, putting their bags underneath the desk, and opening their music books, ready to learn.

"I don't think we will be having any theory work to do today" Alex said looking at a large television screen that sat on a desk that was in front of the class.

Eric's face lit up as he saw the TV, he then got settled into his chair and crossed his arms, putting them behind his head.

"Settle down class, today we will be watching a video on the greatest guitarists that there ever was, I expect you to all pay attention and take notes on this video, I will be grading your notes" explained the teacher, he had thick, black glasses, no hair, he wore a white shirt with a red tie and black pants, with vertical white stripes.

The teacher got out of his chair and walked over to the TV, he pressed a few buttons on the TV set and on the DVD Player. He then walked over to a wall and turned off the lights as the movie started to play.

Throughout the duration of the film, their were gasps, and wows that the class gave out watching different guitarists from different bands on the TV. Their were bands showing such as, DIO, Van Halen, KISS, Jimi Hendrix, AC/DC and many others.

By the end of the movie, the teacher turned on the lights, affecting all the students' visions as they all blinked several times and rubbed their eyes. Eric, Trish and Zack got out of their chairs, except Alex, he continued to sit in his chair with an amazed face.

"Dude, class is over, lets go" said Zack, but Alex remained to be stunned. Trish then waved her hand in front of his face, giving a short laugh, snapping him out of the trance.

Alex then got out of his chair, remembering certain scenes from the movie that he had just saw. He started to think for a little while, before he started to talk to his friends.

"Man, those guys were amazing in that movie, very inspiring" said Alex, thinking about the movie and the guitarists that he saw playing.

"I didn't really like it that much, those guys are great, but the guitar isn't really my thing" Trish said telling her friends about her opinion on the movie, Eric and Zack agreed with her, but not Alex.

"I think I might take up the guitar and see how I go, I've always to learn it, but have never been that determined to play it, but after watching that movie, I might give it a try" Alex explained to his friends.

His fellow rangers supported him padding him on the back and wishing him luck with it. Eric then gave a laugh and gave a little bump to Alex.

"Make sure you get us free tickets to see your show, when you become a Rockstar" he said to Alex, making all the rangers laugh.

Throne Room, Darkness Realm

Lord Vagorous sat in his Throne Chair, looking at the two Generals from Hell. He slammed the bottom of his staff on the ground and back up again, as he stood up.

"We have been distracted a bit from our main mission, since the death of Voltor, but now I have two even more powerful generals, I want one of you to take a monster and go to the Surface World to find the Gem of Power, if those pesky power brats get in your way, destroy them!" ordered Vagorous to Seakuar.

The general went from a bowing position to a standing position and walked out of the Throne Room, gathering a monster with him and teleported to the Surface World.

"…. Don't fail me Seakuar, we need this Gem of Power, as soon as possible" Vagorous shouted back to Seakuar before he left.

"Do not worry master, I shall come back victorious" Seakuar called back to Vagorous as he teleported to Briarwood.

Briarwood High School

The rangers headed outside for lunchtime, until they heard a beeping noise from their morphers. The rangers went behind the school and Alex answered his morpher to hear Nick.

"Rangers, Vagorous has sent down Seakuar and a monster to attack the city, no doubt they are looking for the Gem of Power, you must stop them before they do" Nick explained to the rangers before he disconnected the transmission.

"Lets Thunder Up!" called Alex as the rangers prepared to morph into their ranger counter parts.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" called Alex, Eric and Trish morphing into the Red, Blue and Yellow Mystical Thunder Rangers.

"Infinite Source, Chaotic Force!" called Zack, his morphing sequence activated as Chaotic energy rushed onto his body, forming the Black Ranger suit, a quick bolt of lightning then struck his head as the Black Ranger helmet attached to his head.

The ranger's then teleported to where Seakuar and the monster was attacking, forming into multi colored bolts of energy and leaving the school grounds.

South- East Briarwood

The rangers called upon their Thunder Weapons as they saw the monster and Seakuar. The monster was shaped like a guitar and had a sword that was similar like the instrument, with six strings welded together to form the blade.

"Thunder Bow, Fire!" called Trish from far, firing arrows towards the monsters direction, hitting the target. The large creature fell to the ground, but Seakuar picked him back up and charged for the rangers.

Raising his staff he striked the rangers, with several blows to the chest, then shooting powerful beams from his mouth.

Zack was the first to his feet, calling his twin Chaos Swords and slashing Seakuar several times. Taking a couple steps back, the powerful Black Ranger jumped into the air, creating a large ball of chaos energy.

"Chaos Energy Ball… Fire!" he called firing the large ball, colliding with an energy ball that Seakuar had created just in the nick of time.

Alex gave several strikes with his Thunder Saber towards the guitar monster, sending it backwards. Calling his Defender in its Blaster mode he fired several beams at the guitar monster as it was falling backwards.

With a quick act, the monster regained its consciousness and fired beams at the Red Ranger, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You think you're so good try beating me in a guitar duel" the monster said to Alex, as he got out a large evil guitar, which was painted a mix of red, black and purple.

The Red Ranger was about to accept, until he realized he didn't have a guitar to beat the monster with. He looked over at his fellow Blue and Yellow Rangers on the ground from Seakuar's blast. The angry Alex clenched his fists in anger.

"You can do it Alex, we believe in you" Trish said to him, hoping to pick his spirits up. Suddenly he heard his morpher beep; he answered it to hear Nick's voice.

"Alex, we have found a spell in the Xenotome, that will give you a new weapon, it's the shape of a guitar, and also has the power to call upon your Red Thunder Racer" Nick explained with the help of Udonna.

"Thanks Nick, I'll do my best" he replied, taking out his morpher he punched in the code 8-9-5. Within seconds a guitar shaped weapon generated in his hands, the guitar weapon was colored all gold and had red in the shape of flames on it.

He turned to the monster and got ready to play. First the monster went, playing his evil guitar very fast, damaging Alex, causing small sparks to come out of his ranger suit. The Red Ranger stepped forward and played even faster, playing several power chords and riffs, causing maximum damage to the guitar monster.

"Let's speed things up a bit' said Alex as he raised the guitar weapon into the sky using it as a summoner to the Red Thunder Racer

Shortly the Red Thunder Racer arrived and Alex jumped onto it. He revved the Racer and fired lasers at the guitar monster, damaging him even further. The Racer leaped into the air and fired a final powerful shot at the monster, causing him to fall to the ground.

Eric and Trish wowed at the new Racer as they joined Alex, they joined their Thunder Weapons up to form the Mystic Thunder Cannon.

"Let's finish this!" said Alex, as the rangers fired a powerful blast out of the cannon, causing the monster to explode.

Meanwhile Zack put up a hard fight against Seakuar's energy ball, until he finally took control and summoned more Chaos power to overpower the general's ball.

"Fire!" cried Zack, breaking through Seakuar's energy ball and making contact with the powerful general.

"We will meet again, Black Ranger" the damaged Seakuar said before he teleported back to the Darkness Realm.

The rangers cheered for their victory, Alex felt proud with himself to defeat the monster using his new guitar weapon and Thunder Racer.

The celebration was cut short, until the rangers felt the ground shake and they saw the guitar monster grow to a large size.

"Lets form the Megazord" called Zack, being the first to summon the Thunder Dagger to join both Megazord's together.

The Mystical Thunder Megazord and Black Chaos Megazord were formed after the zords arrived. Zack inserted the Thunder Dagger in his cockpit, forming both Megazord's together making the Mystical Chaos Megazord.

The combined Megazord gripped the Thunder Dagger tightly as it prepared to battle the guitar monster.

The Megazord gave several punches and kicks to the monster, sending it down to the ground. But the monster rose to its feet quickly and fired a powerful blast from its guitar sword, making contact with the Megazord.

"I think its time to put this music to rest, don't you guys" said Eric, as the Megazord activated its finisher, the guitar monster watched in shock.

"Rising Dagger Strike!" called the four rangers slicing through the monster like a hot knife through butter, the monster fell to the ground and exploded, leaving nothing left of him. The rangers cheered for their victory.

Briarwood High School

It was the end of the day and school had finished, students were all racing out of class. Eric, Trish and Zack packed their bags with their homework and got ready to leave until they realized Alex was missing.

"Hey where is Alex, wasn't he in class before?" asked Zack, looking around for his friend, Eric and Trish looked around as well but couldn't find him.

The three friend passed a room, next to the Music Room, as Eric, suddenly stopped as he noticed something.

"Hey isn't that the guy from that band, Van Halen?" asked Eric as he stared into the room, grabbing his fellow rangers attention.

The three rangers then looked further into the room and saw Alex next to the guy from Van Halen.

"Thanks for giving me this free lesson, Mr. Van Halen" said Alex with compassion, the man laughed and padded the Red Ranger on the shoulder.

"Your just lucky I was in town…… and please call me Eddie" the man said as he continued to show Alex, the ways of the guitar.


	15. Lights, Camera, Theatre!

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 15 – Lights, Camera, Theatre

**Hey guys, Maddie lovers will be glad to know, that she will be making an appearance next chapter, I have been working on my writing skills by improving them and changing my writing habits, so I hope you guys pick up on that and will be able to enjoy the story better, and a special thanks to SSJJolt for writing the Megazord battle, credit goes to him for that, please review and… Enjoy!**

Briarwood High School

It was second period and the four Mystical Thunder Rangers were in the Drama Room, the large room was mostly covered with twenty two rows of red leather covered chairs.

The front of the room was a large stage, lit by large globes of light that shined down on the stage floor. Five people stood on the stage floors, who were acting out a play, in which they were practicing.

Alex, Zack and Eric sat in the chairs and watched their fellow Yellow Ranger prepare for her big production.

"Wow, she is really good" whispered Zack, watching Trish acting out as a completely different person.

"I know dude, she should blow the whole audience away on the big day" replied Alex in a low tone, agreeing with Zack and continuing to watch her perform with other actors.

Both Red and Black Rangers looked at Eric at the same time to see him looking at the stage, but listening to his ipod.

Alex and Zack shook their heads in disbelief to the ignorance of their friend. Alex reached over and tapped Eric.

"What do you think of the play, Eric?" he asked his friend, waiting for a reply.

Eric took out his ear plugs in a quick motion before answering "Yea its fantastic, she is really good, I love this play" he said, blinking and scratching his nose, giving easy signs to Alex and Zack that he was lying.

Zack gave a small laugh, while Alex shook his head once again, disappointed in his friend.

The bell rang for recess; the three rangers got out of their chairs and walked over to the exit of the room. Trish and her fellow actors and actresses walked off stage and left the Drama Room, leaving it completely empty.

Later on during recess, the four rangers made their way to their lockers to put their books away, discussing Trish's acting.

"I been practicing my lines a lot lately, I really hope I make a good impression on the big day" she said, crossing her fingers.

"Eric really loved your practicing, hey why don't you tell us what it's about" said Alex, expecting Eric to somehow think up a storyline, close enough to what it really was.

The Blue Ranger stammered for a bit until he thought of an idea "Well you see, I was trying to listen, but these two guys here, where talking so much, I couldn't understand what was going on" he said, shocking the faces of Alex and Zack.

"What!" said Alex and Zack in unison; Trish crossed her arms and shook her head.

She then gave a laugh and continued to grab her books from her locker "Im sure that you all listened to the play, but I really want to do very good, its been my long life dream to do theatre work as a job, and get famous for it, I really love theatre type of acting' she explained to her friends.

"Don't you want to do blockbuster action movies or act in movies that you watch in the cinema?" asked Eric, leaning on a locker watching Trish lock hers with a padlock.

"Not really, I'm more of a theatre type person, my mum used to act in theatre and I used to watch her, when I was a kid, so now I hope I will be just as good as her" Trish said to Eric.

"I'm sure you will be even better, if you try hard and never give up" said Zack, putting his arm around Trish.

The four rangers walked away from their lockers and walked outside of the school into the courtyard.

Throne Room, Darkness Realm

"Vecsaw!" roared Lord Vagorous as he called upon his General from Hell. Vecsaw walked into the Throne Room and bowed down to his master, ready for his next orders.

Lord Vagorous rose from his Throne and walked over to the bowing Vecsaw, carrying his staff in his hands, the evil Lord stood right in front of the General.

"I want you to send a monster and a small army of Dustbergs to find the Gem of Power, we should have taken over the world by now, but we haven't" ordered Vagorous; he then sat back in his Throne, visioning the near destruction on Earth.

Vecsaw stood up and walked out of the Throne Room, gathering a monster on his way out of the cold, dark room that his master resided in.

Courtyard, Briarwood High School

The four rangers sat in the large area of the school, which was surrounded by trees and plants and had tables and chairs for people to rest. Alex and Eric sat on one side, while Trish and Zack sat on the other side of the table, reading over the previous sums they had to revise for their next class.

"Man, I hate tests, they always make me so nervous, like a failing feeling" moaned Eric.

Alex gave him a short, weak punch to his arm to cheer him up; as he finished reading over the sums the rangers had to study he then suddenly shared the same look as Eric.

"Wow man you right, these look pretty complex…" Alex said shockingly, before being interrupted by Eric.

"Hey Trish, Zack, can you guys give us a little hand here?... your good at Math's" the Blue Ranger said, crossing his fingers, hoping for a positive reply, from the two teenagers who were sitting in front of him, who were dumbfounded, but no too surprised.

Both Yellow and Black Rangers looked at each other, and gave a short laugh to both Alex and Eric, waiting for their answer.

"Well….." Zack started to reply, but was interrupted by a beeping noise that came from the rangers morphers.

The four teenagers walked out of the school courtyard and went behind a building that was deserted from the public.

Eric, Trish and Zack gathered around Alex as the Red Ranger answered his morpher, waiting for the news from their mentor, Nick.

"Rangers, Vagorous has sent down another monster, scanners are indicating that he is near the Gem of Power, I don't know where its hidden , but we cant let Vagorous get hold of it" Nick explained, the rangers nodded and got ready to morph.

"Lets Thunder Up!" called Alex, receiving a "right" from his fellow rangers.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force…. Infinite Source, Chaotic Force!" the rangers called, morphing into the Red, Blue, Yellow and Black Mystical Thunder Rangers.

Destruction Site, West Briarwood

The rangers arrived on scene, to find a metal looking monster, which resembled a piranha, and a group of Dustbergs, trashing the site, looking for the powerful gem.

"Thunder Saber, Thunder Bow, Thunder Hammer, Chaos Swords Lance Form!" called the rangers, summoning their Thunder Weapons, they charged for the army of Dustbergs and the Piranha looking creature.

The army of Dustbergs proved to be no match for the rangers, as their Thunder Weapons, sliced through each and every one of them, like a hot knife through butter.

Alex and Zack got together and put their Thunder Saber and Chaos Lance side by side to form a large energy ball that was shooting out a mix of flames and dark energy.

"Chaos Fire Ball… Initiate!" they both said in unison firing the large ball at the army of sand filled Dustbergs, causing a large explosion and de-materializing the army into dust, which then vaporized.

Eric and Trish saw the piranha monster watching the Dustbergs be destroyed; the Blue and Yellow rangers used this as an opening.

"Thunder Bow, Fire!" called Trish shooting several arrows at the monster, making a direct hit.

Leaving no time for the monster to recover from the arrows, Eric leaped into the air, gripping his Thunder Hammer, and giving a hard blow to the monster on his way back down to the ground.

The Piranha monster was injured and couldn't move, as he struggled to his feet, holding onto his wounds and building up a rage.

"Let's finish this…. 4 Way Strike!" the four rangers cried getting out their Mystic Sword Defenders, Zack used only one of his Twin Chaos Swords.

Eric and Trish ran towards the sides of the monster, readying their Sword Defenders, for a hard slash. Alex ran in the middle of them towards the monster, while Zack ran the opposite way, towards the back of the monster.

"Take this" Zack cried, as he and Alex front flipped over the piranha slashing him on the way over, landing on opposite sides, from which they were running from, as Eric and Trish gave hard slashes towards the sides of the creature.

Sparks flew from the metal piranha, as he started to shake rapidly and the sparks continued to erupt from his body.

The rangers turned away from the creature, making a pose while holding their weapons. The monster exploded immensely, giving off large fumes of smoke

"Power Rangers Mystical Thunder!" called the four rangers as the explosions continued.

Meanwhile not too far away from the scene, Vecsaw watched the piranha monster explode.

"Don't think it's over rangers" he said deeply as he teleported to the scene and faced the rangers.

The startled rangers prepared their weapons as they saw the General from Hell.

"Vecsaw! What are you doing here?" asked Alex, raising his Thunder Saber.

"Behold the power of Lord Vagorous" Vecsaw cried as he fired a large force field that surrounded the rangers.

As the force field, was ready to trap the rangers inside, Zack leaped out of the way, before the force field could capture him.

"Darn you ranger, no matter, PiranhaBite, rise and grow from the ashes" called Vecsaw as he summoned back the piranha monster to a large size.

Zack got ready to summon his Stag Beetle Zord, to combat the large metal piranha that was destroying the city. He looked over at the other three and declared, "Hang on guys! I'll get you out as soon as I'm done with this over grown Stinker!" He then pointed his sword at Vecsaw and growled, "And I'm so gonna kick your sorry behind all over the city when I get back!" He turned and ran towards where he could sense his Zords approach.

The General laughed darkly as he stood casually, "I doubt Seakuar will be happy you don't agree with feuding with just him."

The Black Ranger leapt into the air and entered his Zords cockpit with a shout and glanced around the battle area. He grunted, "Not enough room, got to lure it out…" He gripped the controls and ignited the Stag Beetle's thrusters and erupted forward and slammed into the monster at full speed.

Zack grunted, "Gah… forgot this thing accelerated that much…" As the monster was dragged along the Black Ranger had the Stag Beetle clamp down with all it's might. A warning light went off and the Black Ranger grunted, "The pincer's motors are overheating!" He let go and landed a short distance behind the monster and began to crawl away.

PiranhaBite got to its feet and looked over at the retreating Stag Beetle and laughed, "Running away?! Come back here you spineless twerp!" It fired several shots and the Stag Beetle only to see the blasts be deflected harmlessly off the shell on the Zords back, "That's cheating!" It cried in a hurt voice before running after the black Zord.

Zack laughed as he looked at the screen behind him, "Yeah that's it, chase me out of the city…" His head snapped around as he heard a car alarm start blaring and looked down to find on the eight legs of his Zord sticking through a really expensive sports car and one really irate civilian yelling at him, "Oops… Sorry…" He apologized and kept his Zord moving.

The civilian looked up at the back of the black Zord and short his short cut haired head and muttered, "Ranger's these days… they just don't know how to drive a Zord." He sighed and looked at the Zeo Morphers on his wrists then shook his head, "Nah. Too much hassle." Instead he pulled out his mobile and dialled in a number and said, "Hello, I'm Tommy Oliver. I'd like to make a claim on my insurance…" He paused as PiranhaBite stepped on what was left of the car and continued chasing the Stag Beetle Zord, "Yeah… my car just got totalled by a Power Ranger incident."

The Stag Beetle Zord shot out of the city with its eight legs pumping as fast as they could. Shortly after PiranhaBite emerged from the city and tackled the Beetle to the ground and flipped it over, "If I can't shoot through the back, I'll punch through the stomach!" He prepared another shot only to see the Beetle's shell suddenly shift and get thrown off by the now humanoid machine.

Zack chuckled, "Black Chaos Megazord!" The machine struck a stance as its pilot roared, "Here to take out the trash!" The monster roared and raced at the Megazord and Zack just laughed, "I like your style, but that won't work on a guy like me!" The Megazord raised its left arm revealing a triple barrelled gun which opened fire with Chaos powered energy rounds, peppering the metal piranha.

PiranhaBite shook of the attack and whined, "That was cheap! I thought the good guys didn't cheat!" He looked up the Megazord and gasped in surprise when it wasn't there.

Suddenly the Megazord appeared to his left as Zack replied, "Good and Evil are merely words defined by perception. They also create stereotypes and I'm not your stereotypical hero!" Suddenly the Stag Beetle Crusher on the right arm of the Megazord latched onto the neck of the monster as the giant robot's thrusters erupted, slamming the monstrous fish into the ground and dragging it along for several miles. The super robot then flung the monster into the air.

"Time to end this!" Zack roared as a spell code flashed on his monitors, with a nod he commented, "Gotcha partner!" He raised his morpher and keyed in 9-3-7 causing the left arm to glow and a sheathed Katana to merge into the frame of the left arms weapons systems.

The mighty thrusters on the Black Chaos Megazord erupted with fury as it shot towards the flying fish as Zack roared, "PURGE THE OUTER ARMOUR!!" tiny explosions lit up all across the body of the Megazord as almost all of the armour components separated from the main body leaving a much more bare humanoid body with only the weapons on the arms left. The Black Ranger drew the new Katana weapon as a pair of pointed wings unfolded from the back and where covered with a purple glow.

"THIS IS MY NEW ATTACK!!" He roared as his Megazord sliced the metal fish before shooting off with a purple flash before zipping in behind PiranhaBite and slashing it again before zipping away again repeating the process ten times before sending the monster hurtling over the city. Pausing for a moment Zack shouted, "BALSAM TURN!!" before blurring in the Megazord after the monster and flying around the monster, slashing away as he did so, so quickly he appeared to form a balsam flower in the sky before racing away from the monster, further from the city, before racing at max speed straight at PiranhaBite making himself appear as a dark bullet, "THIS IS…" He began as he readied the Katana, light flashing along the blade, before swinging it with the roar, "THE VICTIM WING!!!"

PiranhaBite was sliced clean in half by the strike as the Megazord skidded across the ground, coming to a stop with the sword out to the right side. As the massive machine stood straight it flicked the blade before spinning and then sheathing the katana. As the blade clicked back into place PiranhaBite gave a final scream before exploding sending out a tremendous shockwave.

Vecsaw staggered back as the Black Ranger landed in front of the General with his back turned. What shocked the General most was the fact the Black Ranger was carrying a massive version of his Chaos Sword, over six feet long and with a foot long grip. The General watched in shock as the Ranger swung the massive weapon and completely demolished the barrier holding the other three rangers captive. Vecsaw stuttered, "W-What the…?"

Zack glanced over his shoulder and replied, "Twin Chaos Sword, Final Formation, Zanbatou." He spun the weapon around and struck a pose the other three looked on in awe.

Vecsaw growled and stepped away before roaring, "You haven't seen the last of me!" He then quickly teleported away from the scene.

Theatre Room, Briarwood High School

Alex, Eric and Zack all sat in the large room with the stage, ready to watch their fellow Yellow Ranger perform.

They looked to their far right to see a couple of familiar faces, who sat right next to Eric. Nick and Udonna smiled at them as they got ready to watch the play.

"I heard she was practicing hard for this night" said Nick, reading the opening scene from a small piece of paper, that showed who was in the first scene.

Udonna nodded at her son, as she read along with him, reading various actors and actress's names until they got to Trish's name.

"Ah see, Trish Stewarts, we couldn't miss a night like this, after she practicing so hard for us all to watch.

The lights suddenly went dark and the large red stage curtain separated in two, revealing the stage, props and the people who were in the play.

By the end of the play, the whole crowd was cheering and clapping for an outstanding performance. The rangers, Nick and Udonna stood up and clapped as hard as they could cheering for their friend's excellence.

Up on stage was Trish holding a large bouquet of roses, giving a wide smile, with a sense of accomplishment.


	16. The Return of Blue Part 1

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 16 – The Return of Blue Part 1

**Hey guys, it's the moment you have been waiting for, Maddie will be appearing in the next two chapters, and might be making a permanent stay. Their will also be a guest appearance of Xander, Green Mystic Ranger, hope you guys like this one, I couldn't wait to start writing it… let me know what you think…. Enjoy!**

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Nick, Udonna and the four rangers were sitting around at a table talking about past times. Nick was in deep conversation explaining, when he was the Red Mystic Ranger.

"So then, everybody in Briarwood gathered together and started to believe in magic, soon enough we got our powers back, and were ready to face the Master" explained Nick to his rangers.

The four rangers were amazed at the story that their mentor was telling them, Eric sat on the edge of his chair, as he listened to the story.

"So then what happened?" Eric asked, as he waited for the rest of the story.

"Well, then we knew we had no end to our magic, and we filled the Master with so much that he blew up, and was destroyed" continued Nick, describing the explosion with his hands.

Udonna handed them a picture of the Mystic Force team together, with their ranger's suits on, but helmet less.

"Hey, isn't that our Sport Teacher" asked Alex, pointing to the Green Ranger. Eric laughed in amazement as he confirmed it was.

Zack looked at his watch and realized they were late for school "C'mon guys, where late, we better get to school" he said, getting up from his chair.

The rangers waved goodbye to Nick and Udonna as they put their bags on their back and left Rootcore.

Udonna walked into the Secret Chamber that held the unconscious Leanbow, in the middle of the room. She walked over to the stone tablet he laid upon and put her hand on the side of his face.

"Soon my love, the rangers will destroy Vagorous and restore you…soon" Udonna whispered into his ear. She soon walked out of the room, with a tear drop from her eye.

Football Oval, Briarwood High School

Lunch had just finished and Alex and Eric went outside the school and walked over to a large green oval, with white stripes on the ground that represented areas of the game Football.

"Awesome, we gonna kick the other teams butts today" said Eric, beginning to jog to the Oval, with Alex speed walking behind him to keep up.

The two rangers walked onto the oval to meet up with their other class mates and their teacher.

The teacher had light brown hair, brown eyes, wore a red cap, and dressed like the Sport teacher he was.

"OK class, settle down, I want both teams on different sides of the oval, so we can start the game" he spoke in an Australian accent.

The class divided in two groups, wearing a color that represented their team. Alex and Eric wore a red colored sash around their waist, the other team wore blue.

By the end of the class, the game turned out to be a draw; both teams shook each others hands and started to walk back into the school, exiting the oval. Suddenly the Sport Teacher called back Alex and Eric, who were sweating and looked tired.

"Yes sir?" they said in unison, as they huffed and puffed.

"That was a great game out their today, you both showed valuable teamwork, and I am proud of you, keep it up" the teacher complemented, scribbling down on his clipboard.

Both rangers smiled and high fived each other. "Thanks sir, see you tomorrow" Alex said, as they both began to leave.

The teacher smiled back and nodded "Try to revert from calling me sir, call me Xander"

Alex and Eric were about to give him the thumbs up, when they heard a beeping noise from their morphers.

"Sorry Xander, got to go, bye" they called, giving him a wink, before they ran back to the school, heading behind a classroom.

Xander rubbed his chin, familiarizing himself with what just happened, he gave a suspicious look as he watched the two rangers run off into the distance.

Briarwood Airport

Meanwhile a woman in her early 20's, stepped off a plane carrying souvenirs from different countries, she had a smile on her face as she stared at the Airport.

"Good to be home" she said, walking through the airport and heading to her blue holden car. She picked up her suitcase to put in the boot, which read "Ms. Rocca". The woman then opened the door of the car, started the engine and drove off.

Briarwood High School

Alex and Eric answered their morphers to hear Nick's voice.

"Rangers, Vagorous is attacking in Central Dome of Briarwood, I'll contact Trish and Zack and inform them of your location," he explained, disconnecting from their morphers.

"Let's Thunder Up!" Alex and Eric called, activating their morphing sequences.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" in red and blue flashes their stood the Red and Blue Mystical Thunder Rangers, they both teleported to the Central Dome.

Outside Café, Central Dome, Briarwood

The woman sat down at a café, and hugged the person who was waiting for her at a silver two person table.

"So good to see you Maddie, how have you been?' asked a familiar person.

Maddie couldn't stop hugging her friend, until she finally let go to answer his question.

"Pretty good Xander, I've been traveling the world, after I saw Nick again when we defeated The Master" Maddie explained to the former ranger.

"Ah yes, the good old days, when we were fighting evil, seemed so long ago" Xander said, thinking back to when he was the Green Ranger.

Both former rangers ordered coffee's and enjoyed long conversations with each other, talking about what they have been up to, since they started living normal lives again.

"So are you still managing the Rock Porium?" Maddie asked, Xander gave her a proud look and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head.

"That's right, still the boss, well besides Toby, the store is his life after all, but I also work part time as a Sport Teacher and coach the School Football Team, at Briarwood High School" Xander explained feeling proud of his accomplishments.

"What about you, was being away from home for a couple months worth it?" asked Xander, taking a sip from his coffee and staring at an attractive girl that walked past.

Maddie took a minute to think about the question she was asked, while Xander continued to glare at the attractive blonde girl. She then gave him a weak shove to his shoulder.

"Back to me for a second…." laughed Maddie, rolling her eyes at her gullible friend.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" Xander said, turning his attention back to Maddie.

"I think it was worth it, even though I was away from Vida for a while, I really enjoyed myself, its amazing what the world has to offer and what's out their" she explained, remembering to pay a visit to her sister Vida, also former Pink Ranger.

Suddenly Xander's beeper alerted him and grabbed his attention from Maddie; he loosened it from his belt and read the words that were on its screen.

"Sorry Maddie, Phineas dropped a whole stack of albums and the store is full of customers, so they need my help, which means I gotta go" Xander said with a saddened tone.

Maddie gave a short smile to let him know that she understood, she and Xander got up from their seats and departed from the café, onto a nearby street.

"That Phineas, he can be so clumsy at times, well I guess I'll see you again sometime soon" giving her friend a hug and a wave goodbye, Xander waved back as he started to jog down the street towards the Rock Porium.

Maddie started to walk in the opposite direction down the street, looking at the things she missed, when she was away.

Central Dome, Briarwood

A lion looking monster with three horns growing out of his back and who held a long golden blade started to attack citizens with an army of Dustbergs.

The monster was in an open area, where shops surrounded it, and had benches scattered around the place, with water features.

The four Mystical Thunder Rangers soon arrived on scene charging at the lion monster with their defenders raised, Zack directed people to a safe distance.

"Mystic Defender!" called Alex, the powerful blaster soon generated into the Red Rangers hands, as he started firing beams at the Dustbergs, knocking the army to the ground.

The beams each made contact with a Dustberg, paralyzing them and causing them to dematerialize. Trish and Eric teamed up, slashing the dusty soldiers with their Mystic Sword Defenders. Alex made easy work of the monster with his Mystic Defender, giving hard blows into each blast, stunning the evil lion figure.

The monster lied on the ground, with his arms ready to defend Alex's next attack. The Red Ranger switched his Defender to its Sword Mode and got ready to destroy the monster, until something caught his eye.

A woman with black shoulder length hair, started to run as she watched the battle between the rangers and the monster. A group of Dustbergs ran towards the woman, wielding their pale colored axes.

"Hey, watch out!" Alex called to the woman that was being approached by Dustbergs. But to his surprise the woman started fighting them off, with a series of punches, kicks and flips.

The rangers watched on in surprise as the woman who wore a blue sleeveless shirt and three quarter length jeans took down the sandy soldiers. The monster quickly kicked Alex backwards and got back to his feet.

Eric saw the monster charge for the woman, ready to take her hostage. The Blue Ranger summoned his Thunder Hammer and leapt into the air, catching the evil lion off guard.

"I don't think so!" cried Eric, aiming his powerful hammer.

With a fast strike, the base of the hammer, hit the monsters back, stopping him from reaching the woman, Eric raised his weapon with both hands and slammed the hammer into the monster, pushing the monster deeper into the ground creating a hole.

"Wow, thank you, your really brave" the woman told Eric, as he began to escort her away from the battlefield.

Trish stared at the woman as she began to recognize her "I know I've seen that lady from somewhere" she said as she turned to Zack.

"Wasn't she in that picture that Udonna showed us earlier?" Zack asked Trish, as Alex walked over to both Yellow and Black Rangers. The rangers all gave her a second glance, as the woman began to walk away from the area.

The woman continued to look back at the rangers, with confusion and familiarizing herself with what happened.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

Nick and Udonna watched the fight through the Magical Globe, as they made a shocked face and both looked at each other.

"Maddie?" questioned Nick, with a smile on his face; Udonna continued to examine the Globe, to get a better look.

"Your right Nick, it is Madison, and she was saved by the rangers" confirmed Udonna, smiling as she watched the former Blue Ranger in the Globe.

Central Dome, Briarwood

The woman named Maddie, hid behind the corner of a nearby building as she watched the ranger's position themselves

"I think its time to finish this guy" said Alex, as he and Trish summoned their Thunder weapons.

Alex, Eric and Trish then joined their weapons together forming the Mystical Thunder Cannon. Zack ducked under the powerful cannon and supported it as the three rangers aimed for the monster.

"Aim… Fire!" the four rangers called as they fired a powerful blast towards the lion monster. The creature rapidly grabbed the energy blast and absorbed it into his body, shocking the rangers.

"What the…he absorbed our attack" cried Trish, watching the blast they had created sink into the monsters chest.

"How do you like your own medicine rangers?" the monster laughed as he used the energy he absorbed and used it to fire at the rangers.

The blast made a direct hit, knocking the rangers into the air with an explosion, leaving them injured and helpless.

The lion monster started to walk over to the rangers, lying on the ground. He raised his golden blade and got ready to strike.

"Say goodbye rangers" the monster laughed, ready to fire an energy blast from his word to finish off the rangers.

As he was about to fire, he saw the woman named Maddie run up to him. She leapt into the air and kicked him away, causing him to drop his sword. Maddie made a pose as she got ready to fight the monster.

"Why you insolent, little brat!" cried the monster charging at Maddie. The woman side stepped the monsters attack and kicked him in the back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"I'm not a brat….. I'm a mystic" Maddie said, with a grin. The monster got back to his feet and faced the rangers and Maddie.

"I'll be back … and the next time I wont be so nice" the monster laughed as he teleported back to the Darkness Realm in a dark orange aura.

The rangers got back to their feet as they saw Maddie approach them.

"OK, can somebody fill me in, please" Maddie said, watching the rangers put their weapons away and power down.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

As soon as Madison and the rangers walked into Rootcore, Nick and Udonna ran up to her and gave here a hug.

"Good to see you again, Maddie" Udonna said, sucking the air out of Maddie with her hugs.

"I see you have met the Mystical Thunder Rangers" Nick said with a smile, as he gave her a hug. Maddie looked at Alex, Eric, Trish and Zack, giving them a thank you.

Throne Room, Darkness Realm

Lord Vagorous sat in his throne, with both generals by each side as they watched the lion monster enter the dark and foggy room.

"Have you destroyed the rangers?" asked Vagorous, gripping his lance, and hoping for a positive reply.

The monster walked closer to the throne and bowed down "No master, I need my absorbing powers to recharge" he explained.

Vagorous growled at the monster, as he got up from his throne and aimed his lance at the lion creature.

"You had better hurry up and finish recharging; I need those rangers destroyed in order to obtain the Gem of Power… I don't know how much longer I can sustain Leanbow's energy" Vagorous said viciously.

The lion monster got back to his feet and gave another bow "Do not worry, I have a plan to absorb those rangers, they wont even know where to turn" the lion monster laughed, as he walked out of the Throne Room.

"You had better not fail me……" grunted Vagorous, watching the lion monster depart.


	17. The Return of Blue Part 2

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Episode 17 – The Return of Blue Part 2

**Hey guys, hope you like Maddie's entrance, Maddie lovers should be happy with this chapter, please let me know what you think, read and review please... Enjoy!**

Rootcore, Magical Realm

The rangers, Udonna and Nick were all greeting Maddie and enjoying her return. Nick and Maddie spent the most time together talking about what had been going on in Briarwood.

"OK so, this Vagorous guy has taken Leanbow's soul and has used it as a power source to give him a body, he resurrected two generals from Hell, he took Zack under his control and made him evil, and you guys have been battling him for the past four months" Maddie explained as she caught to speed.

The others nodded their heads to confirm, what Maddie had just reviewed " I see that you guys don't wear any Mystic clothes, like we did" commented Maddie, realizing the rangers were wearing ordinary clothes like shirts, T-Shirts, jeans, shorts and pants.

Nick and Udonna gave a short laugh, the rangers started to think if they should wear uniforms, as they sat at the main table in front of the Magical Globe.

Abandoned Powerhouse, Briarwood

The lion monster walked into the old, abandoned factory to see, large machines that contained vast amounts of energy and power.

"Vagorous is counting on me, the mighty Lionator to absorb the rangers power and use it against them, then to give it to Vagorous so he can longer sustain Leanbow's energy" he explained to himself as he looked around the Warehouse, gazing at a large machine that stood out from the others and was placed in the center of the building.

Lionator and a group of Dustbergs walked over to the machine and started to examine it "Using this machine, I will gather the power it holds to make me stronger and take down the rangers" he gave a loud proud laugh as he turned the machine on.

Sparks started to flicker as Lionator started to put in a little of his energy into the machine. Their was a sudden shockwave knocking the Dustbergs backwards, except Lionator who stood still, watching the machine power up.

"Its just about ready!" the lion creature whispered.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

The Magical Globe started to glow a bright light, alarming the rangers, Nick, Udonna and Maddie. The group gathered around the globe to see an image of Lionator gathering energy from the factory machine.

"What does he think he's doing?" asked Nick, watching Lionator absorb power.

"He's making himself stronger to absorb your powers and use them for evil "explained Udonna, as she under stood the creature's actions.

The four rangers gathered together and got ready to morph "Good luck guys, he is located in an Abandoned Powerhouse, North of Briarwood" Nick said to inform the rangers.

"….. and take care when your fighting him, a small trigger to one of those machines could put Briarwood in a blackout" followed Maddie, warning the rangers of the dangers, in the Power house.

"Lets Thunder Up!" cried Alex, raising his morpher.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force… Infinite Source, Chaotic Force!" called the rangers morphing and teleporting out of Rootcore, in flashes of red, blue, yellow and black.

Abandoned Powerhouse, Briarwood

"It's nearly finished, just a few seconds more" cried the monster feeling the immense power run through his body.

Their was a sudden explosion, Lionator looked over to the army of Dustbergs and watched a few get blown to the ground. "Oh great, party poopers" sighed Lionator, he then commanded the army of Dustbergs to destroy the rangers.

"Zack, you go and stop the lion guy, we'll take care of these sand freaks" instructed Alex. Trish and Eric then combated the Dustbergs with their Mystic Defenders.

Zack ran up the set of stairs towards where Lionator was absorbing energy. A few Dustbergs crossed him and stood in his way as he got to the top level and was face to face with Lionator.

"Chaos Swords!" he cried, as he summoned his mighty twin swords, that soon generated into his hands.

He gave several hard slashes to the Dustbergs armor, sending them across the railing and landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You can't stop me, ranger!" Lionator said, as he separated himself from the machine, powered up and ready to rumble.

Zack charged at the lion monster, slashing his chest with multiple strikes. But the heavy and tough new amour Lionator now possessed made no effect.

Lionator's new armor was a mix of black and yellow, its resembles lightning bolts as the design, which was attached to his chest, elbows and knees.

With a gruesome laugh, Lionator uppercut the Black Ranger down to the bottom of the stairs. Alex saw Zack fall in the corner of his visor, he blasted away a Dustberg with his Defender and ran over to help Zack.

"You OK, man?" he asked, the Black Ranger slowly got to his feet, and picked up his twin sabers.

"Never been better" he sighed, as the four rangers watched Lionator jump down from the top of the stairs and landed on his feet, as he faced the rangers.

A long, sharp saber generated into the monsters hands which had the shape of a lion's head, at the end of the saber

Lionator charged at the rangers, giving hard strikes as he ran past them, leaving dents and sparks coming out of their rangers suits.

"You can't stop me now rangers, I have too much power" Lionator laughed, as he made a pose with his new saber. "Say goodbye rangers, Vagorous will now rule the world!" he continued as he readied himself.

"We'll see about that!" cried the rangers, as they summoned their Thunder Weapons and formed the Mystical Thunder Cannon. Zack joined his twin sabers onto the cannon for extra fire power.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" commanded Alex, as the four rangers fired the powerful cannon at Lionator.

With a swift movement, Lionator deflected the blast to the other side of the building; he then aimed the saber towards the rangers and fired an energy beam, knocking them off their feet and into some old crates.

"Nothing you can try, will stop me rangers" Lionator laughed, approaching the rangers, gripping the saber tightly.

Rootcore, Magical Realm

"Their getting pummeled, what can we do?" asked Maddie, looking at Nick and Udonna. Nick continued to stare into the Magical Globe, as he watched the rangers get thrown around like rag dolls, by the lion monster.

Udonna started to run up the stairs and headed for the Xenotome, "I was reading a spell, the other day, where one would be granted ranger powers, but at a cost" she said as she flicked through the large book, until she got to the page she was searching for.

Nick and Maddie ran up the stairs together and started to read the spell. "Wait, it says here, the one who gains the ranger powers will only be able to sustain the power for one hour, or when they morph….." Nick read, with his fingers following the words that he read, until he stopped suddenly.

"….. will be destroyed…" Maddie said with a low and worried tone.

The three former rangers made unsure faces to each other, until they came to a conclusion.

"We don't have a choice; one of us has to take this risk, otherwise the rangers will be destroyed, and Vagorous will rule the world" explained Maddie, Nick and Udonna agreed with her, as they both examined the spell.

"No, their has too be another way we can stop this creature" Udonna said, as she held her finger on the page that contained the spell, and started to flick through the rest of the book.

Nick began to tap his fingers on his chin, until he began to speak "I will……." He said until he got interrupted by Maddie.

"I'll do it, we can't let anything happen to you, Nick, you and Udonna must guide the rangers….. I'll take the risk and help the rangers... hopefully" she spoke in a soft tone, as she started to breathe heavily.

"Are you sure, if it doesn't work, you will be destroyed" Nick said, as he put his hand on her shoulder. Maddie remained to hold a brave face, as she got ready to read the spell.

Nick and Udonna stood a few feet back and watched as she read the spell. Their was a sudden bolt of lightning that came through the roof of Rootcore and hit Maddie. Their was a large cloud of smoke that started to fill the large room.

"Nooooooooo!" cried Nick and Udonna; they began to run over to Maddie, and were shocked at what they found. "I don't believe this…….." Udonna said, as a tear dropped from her eye.

Abandoned Powerhouse, Briarwood

Lionator continued to beat the rangers to the ground, with hard slashes from his saber, and energy bolts that he shot from his hands.

"HAHAHA, this is easier than I thought, you rangers are pathetic" Lionator said as he let out a deep laugh.

The Mystical Thunder Rangers started to back down from the monster as they took a few steps back, pointing their Mystic Sword Defenders at the creature.

"What can we do, he has way to much power" said Eric, looking over at his fellow rangers, who all stood in fear.

"We can try the Quadra Strike, maybe our four swords, can overcome to the power of his" suggested Trish, building the other rangers hopes up.

Alex nodded at her as Trish and Eric, prepared themselves for the finisher attack. Zack leapt over Lionator and faced his backside.

"What are you rangers up to" Lionator said, looking at the spread out rangers. He prepared his sword, for the rangers attack.

"Let's do it… Quadra Strike!" the rangers called, slashing Lionator, from four different sides, Eric and Trish slashed his ribs, as Alex and Zack flipped over the lion creature slashing him as they landed on the opposite side they started from.

Sparks started to fly from Lionator, as his new armor began to flicker, but he wasn't destroyed, just damaged and wounded.

"Darn it, it didn't work!" cried Alex, watching Lionator, start to heal his wounds. The cuts and rips on his armor, began to disappear as he let out another growl.

"Like I said rangers, you cannot defeat the mighty Lionator, your time is up!" Lionator said, generating a large ball of energy and aiming it at the helpless rangers.

Suddenly their was a large explosion, smoke soon started to fill the room, mixed with fog. The four rangers looked over to Lionator whop was laying on the ground holding onto his armor in pain. Cuts and bruises began to appear on the monsters body.

"It's far from over, Lionator" a figure said in the smoke. The rangers and the monster looked over to the entrance of the Powerhouse, which was hidden by the light of the sun, because the large roller door was rolled up, which was used to give room for trucks to drive in to the building.

"Who's that?" asked Trish, trying desperately to see through the thick fog, smoke and sunlight that shaded the figures identity.

The figure used the advantage of the invisibility and attacked Lionator with an unrevealed blade. Lionator fell to his knees, as he watched the figure swing the blade rapidly against his armor, smashing it and causing it to de materialize from his body.

The monster let out a loud cry of sorrow. The rangers saw the figure change the blade into a blaster and walk away from the fog and smoke, revealing who it was.

"This is so awesome….." cheered Zack and putting a sign of relief onto the other ranger's faces.

The figure then went into a pose "Power of the Flamingo, Pink Mystical Thunder Ranger" she said, making a pose of a flamingo.

"I can't believe it worked, Maddie is the new Pink Ranger" Alex said, watching Maddie get out of the pose and charge at Lionator, firing several beams at his weakened body.

She then joined the rangers as the five of them did a role call, showing their pride as Power Rangers.

"Power of the Gorilla, Red Mystical Thunder Ranger" called Alex.

"Power of the Gazelle, Blue Mystical Thunder Ranger" followed Eric.

"Power of the Eagle, Yellow Mystical Thunder Ranger" followed Trish.

"Power of the Flamingo, Pink Mystical Thunder Ranger" continued Maddie.

"Power of the Stag Beetle, Black Mystical Thunder Ranger" Zack said finally.

"Power of Magic, Thunder as our guide, Power Rangers Mystical Thunder!" the five called, making a pose, as a large explosion erupted behind them, putting the monster of edge.

"Give it your best shot" cried Lionator, getting ready to deflect any attack.

The rangers summoned their Thunder Weapons, Zack summoning his twin chaos swords, and Maddie summoning her new Thunder weapon, the Thunder Baton. The five rangers put the five weapons together to form the Mystic Thunder Cannon.

"Thunder Cannon, charged and…..Fire!" called the five rangers, blasting an immensely huge ball of energy at Lionator, destroying him and causing him to explode.

The five rangers went into a pose as the explosion erupted, gripping their individual weapon.

"I can't believe it worked, how did you do it?" asked Alex, looking at the new Pink Ranger, who had the same ranger suit as him, just re colored pink, and the visor was shaped similar to a flamingo.

Maddie gave a small laugh relief that she still breathes "Well when I read the spell, their was a sudden bolt of lightning, Nick and Udonna thought I was destroyed, but the bolt of lightning was the power source that I needed..." Maddie explained.

The rangers morphers then started to beep, Alex answered to hear the voice of their mentor, Nick "….but if Maddie wasn't worthy, the bolt of lightning would have destroyed her" Nick explained, finishing Maddie's story.

The rangers all went into a small brief group hug until they were interrupted by swift aura that flew past them. The five rangers ran outside of the Powerhouse and to one of the main streets of Briarwood, as they followed the evil aura.

The dark orange aura finally stopped and materialized into Vecsaw, one of Vagorous' Generals from Hell. He raised his staff to the sky and started to whisper something.

"What are you up to, Vecsaw?" asked Alex, grabbing onto his Mystic Defender that resided by his waist. The General then gave a laugh, as the rangers then saw the creature they had just defeated, but now a giant.

"This time Lionator… don't disappoint me, see how you handle this, rangers" Vecsaw said, Lionator nodded and prepared to crush the rangers with his large foot.

Lionator's foot hit the ground, making a large hole in the ground; he lifted it back up, but didn't see any squashed rangers. Suddenly a ball of fire hit his back; he turned around and saw the rangers inside their respective zord cockpits.

The monster charged at the Mystic Gorilla, when a swift swoop by the Mystic Eagle, sent him backwards and to the ground. The Mystic Flamingo flapped its wings in a rapid motion, making it hard for Lionator to get back to his feet.

The Mystic Gazelle leapt onto the monster and started to head butt him rapidly as the Mystic Stag Beetle jumped into the air and formed its Megazord form.

"Black Chaos Megazord… Online!" called Zack, as he flicked some switched and buttons inside the cockpit. The Chaos Megazord pulled out its twin calibers and gave hard, quick strikes against Lionator, damaging him immensely.

"Let's form the Megazord…… all as one!" commanded Alex, as the Chaos Megazord went back to its Stag Beetle form and joined the other four zords.

The five zords then began to merge, the Gorilla became the arms and generated a head, the Gazelle and Flamingo became the legs, the Stag Beetle became the chest, connecting to the arms, legs and head, and the Eagle attached to the back of the Megazord, spread out its wings and connected its beak on the top of the Megazord head.

With a large explosion the Megazord made a pose "Mystical Thunder Megazord… Complete!" the rangers called, as they all resided in one large cockpit.

"Lets take him down" said Maddie, as the Megazord charged at Lionator, generating a long blade into its hands, it striked Lionator hard, then spun and gave several more blows to the chest.

Lionator fell to the ground, struggling to get back to his feet, he saw the Megazord prepare its finisher.

"Thunder Burst Strike!" the rangers called as the Megazord, raised its weapon to the sky. A loud roar of thunder was heard, as a large golden circle surrounded Lionator, incasing him in one spot like a force field.

The Megazord leapt into the air, and held the blade with the pointy edge aiming downwards. As the Megazord landed back to the ground, it thrusted the blade into Lionator, destroying him once and for all.

Vecsaw watched from afar, as he hid behind the corner of a building. "I will destroy you rangers, if it's the last thing I do" he growled before teleporting away from the scene in a dark orange aura.


	18. A Fish In The Ocean

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Power Rangers Mystical Thunder

Chapter 18 – A Fish in the Ocean

**Hey guys, thanks for the hits and reviews, please keep 'em coming, as you know Maddie will now be staying in the story as the new Pink Ranger, the plot is soon to thicken even further in the next few chapters, so keep reading and reviewing… Enjoy!**

Briarwood Beach

It was a hot Saturday and the rangers decided to go to the beach, with the exception of Nick, who decided to stay and watch over the city from the Magical Globe.

The sand was warm and was slowly swept side to side, as the light cool breeze passed through the atmosphere. Their were many people on the beach, who all started to look over to four teenagers running towards the ocean water, behind them was a woman aged in her early twenties, walking at a fast pace.

"Last one in the water is a rotten egg!" called Alex, who was topless and wore long red shorts. He jumped into the water, but was nearly flattened by an excited Eric, who jumped into the water after him. Eric wore the same as Alex, but with blue shorts.

Trish decided not to go into the water as she laid out a yellow trimmed towel onto the warm sand. Maddie joined her, opening up a pink umbrella to block out the sun, but at an angle where both girls could get a tan. Both Maddie and Trish wore two piece bikini's that were yellow and pink.

"Hey where's Zack?" asked Trish to Maddie, who started rubbing lotion onto her arms. Both girls started to look around the beach until they saw three lined stumps a little far from where most of the action was on the beach.

Zack who wore a black sleeveless shirt and long black shorts, jumped onto the middle stump and practiced a crane technique.

Maddie looked into the distance as she watched him, putting her hand over her eyes "Wow, that's amazing, he's pretty good at that" she said, getting distracted from the sound of splashing by Alex and Eric.

Trish continued to watch Zack and his incredible balance " I know if I attempted that, I would end up with my face buried in the sand" she said, starting to rub sunscreen over her face.

Over in the water, Alex and Eric continued to splash each other until they finally stopped by the aching of their arms. The two teens started to float as they kicked their feet from underwater.

Their was a sudden scream from a woman not too from where the rangers were. Everyone on the beach looked far into the water, at a long distance they saw a young boy, splashing hard, but not for fun.

" That kid is drowning!" cried Eric, as he left his spot and began to swim at a fast pace towards the drowning boy.

Every time Eric caught site of the boy, he saw him sinking lower and lower as the splashing started to stop.

Soon enough the boy was underwater, Eric dived deep, kicking his feet as he swam closer to the sinking boy. He reached out his hand to the unconscious boy, as he grabbed him and pulled back up above the water. Eric wrapped his arm around the boy and started to paddle with one hand towards the shore.

As the water got more shallow he got to his feet carrying the boy back to the sand. Everyone gathered around in shock as they saw the boy not breathing. The kid had short brown hair, blue eyes, puffy cheeks, quite thin, and wore a black swimsuit, with missing flippers.

Eric put his mouth towards the young child and gave him CPR. Pushing down on the boys chest hoping for a gasp of breathe, he continued the procedure, until finally the boy choked up a bit of water and sat up.

Eric gave the boy a few pads on the back, to get the rest of the water out. The boy started to cough a bit until Eric stood him up. Everyone gathered around started to cheer at the brave blue ranger. Alex, Zack, Maddie and Trish all stood clapping and shocked at what their friend was capable of doing.

The gathered crowd started to depart and go back to what they were doing. The rangers all gathered together giving high fives to Eric.

"Thank you so much, I nearly drowned out their" the young boy said, with a towel around him and his mother with her hand on his shoulder.

Eric gave a smile to the young child and put his hands on his waist " Well, lets not go and swim to far now, always stay between the flags" he said, giving a small hug to the boy.

The boy and his mother walked off after giving another thank you to the Blue Ranger. Maddie looked over at Eric in shock " How did you do all that…" she stuttered, Alex shock his head in disbelief " Yea… and since when can you do CPR?" he asked.

The five rangers walked back to their set up and where they put their things. "I took life guard lessons for about six years, I hope to become a fully qualified life guard some day and save people every day" Eric explained, easing the other rangers consciences.

Throne Room, Darkness Realm

A dark black cloud showered the gloomy room as it showed an image of Eric's rescue. Lord Vagorous watched as the cloud played the image. Vecsaw and Seakuar stood on their knees, bowing to their master.

"If it was me, I would have let that annoying brat drown!" growled Vagorous, slamming his staff towards the foggy ground.

"What is the plan master?" asked Seakuar, awaiting his next orders from Vagorous. The dark lord tapped his fingers on his chin before giving Seakuar's answer.

"If it wasn't for those meddlesome rangers, we would have the gem by now, I want Vecsaw to remain, you take a monster and an army of Dustbergs to the Surface World and obliterate those rangers" ordered Vagorous to Seakuar.

The General of Hell got to his feet and walked out of the room, after giving a bow to Vagorous " Your wish is my command".

Briarwood Beach

The rangers had set up a volley ball match along the beach. Alex and Zack were on one side, as Trish, Maddie and Eric were on the other. Alex gave a hard serve to the opposite side, but was deflected back by Maddie.

The ball headed for an open spot on Alex and Zack's side. Zack dived across the sand, hitting the ball back with his fist. The ball landed onto the ground, giving Zack and Alex a point.

"Nice job man…." Alex said, high fiving Zack. A sudden high tone beeping noise was heard, the rangers looked at their morphers and saw Nick was trying to contact them.

The five rangers hid behind a nearby bush and listened in, to Alex's Thunder Changer.

" Rangers, there's trouble coming your way, Vagorous has sent a monster along with Seakuar……" Nick explained. The rangers lost their attention to Nick, as they saw a large explosion on the beach.

Seakuar, an army of Dustbergs and a sting ray monster, who had his left arm incased in steel, and two stingers on top of his head were attacking people on the beach.

"Yea, we hear you Nick, where on it" Alex said, as the rangers got ready to morph.

"Lets Thunder Up!" cried Alex.

"Magical Source, Thunderous Force!" cried Alex, Eric, Trish and Maddie.

The rangers put their left wrists out in front of them, raised their right arms in the air, then lowered their right arms and crossed their forearms, then straightened their left wrist as the morphers started to glow.

The four rangers morphing sequence was activated as they began to spin. Red, blue, yellow and pink suits attached to their bodies, soon after their helmets generated onto their heads.

"Infinite Source, Chaotic Force!" called Zack, as a rush of purple energy attached to his body forming a black ranger suit, his ranger helmet then generated onto his head.

The five rangers headed towards the evil group, Maddie and Trish started slicing through the Dustbergs with their Mystic Sword Defenders. Zack and Eric battled the sting ray monster, with their Chaos Swords and Thunder Hammer.

Seakuar looked around for the Red Ranger, until he felt a hard slash towards his back. He looked behind him and saw Alex with his Thunder Saber at ready. The evil general took out two medium sized purple daggers and started slashing away at Alex.

The Red Ranger blocked every slash Seakuar gave him before, slicing horizontally towards the Generals chest. Alex then back flipped a few feet away and took out his Mystic Defender "Fire!" he called, giving several blasts towards Seakuar.

Eric leaped into the air, raising his Thunder Hammer and giving a hard strike onto the sting ray on the way back to the ground. Zack charged his Chaos Sword and let out a beam of chaos energy from both swords that were formed in an X shape, knocking the sting ray off its feet.

Trish and Maddie switched their Sword Defenders to their blaster mode and aimed for the remaining Dustbergs. "Fire!" they both called in unison. Multiple beams shot out, destroying the Dustbergs.

Seakuar and the sting ray monster gathered together grasping onto their wounds. The sting ray monster built up a rage and charged for the rangers as he took out his weapon, which was a long white staff with a large claw like stinger, which was highly deadly.

Alex prepared for a strike as the evil sting ray got closer, but wasn't fast enough as the monster cut through the rangers suit as he ran past them.

"I've got this guy, prepare for some hammerin'" an agitated Eric said, as he front flipped over the monster, gripping tightly onto his Thunder Hammer.

Catching the sting ray of guard, he gave several hard strikes to the monsters chest before finally raising the Hammer to the air and throwing it downwards onto the sting ray, sending him backwards.

"Great job, Eric" Maddie said as she fired her Mystic Defender at the helpless monster. Eric charged for the monster getting ready a finisher attack to do some serious damage.

As Eric increased his speed running towards the monster, he readied his Hammer, without catching eye of the sting ray thrusting his staff towards his chest.

Eric was stopped short, as the stinger hit his ranger suit. He dropped his Thunder Hammer to the floor, as he fell to the ground along with it, grasping the damage the stinger had done.

"hehehe… my stingers poison will run through your veins, as it darkens your soul and turns you temporarily against your fellow rangers, by the time the poison is depleted, your friend will be history" laughed the sting ray, picking his stinger staff from the ground.

The Blue Ranger screamed in anger and frustration as the poison ran through his blood, turning him evil. Alex, Zack, Trish and Maddie ran over to him and saw his ranger suit was turning from blue to purple.

"Eric fight it, you can do it" Alex encouraged, as he helplessly watched his friend scream as the poison continued to run through his veins and change his ranger suit.

As the process soon finished in a fast motion, Eric picked up his Thunder Hammer and struck his fellow rangers away from him. He let out a deep laugh as he saw sparks erupt from the other rangers suits.

"Oh no, he's gone completely evil…" Trish said in a worried tone.

"We'll have to somehow last until the poison depletes, otherwise where history" Maddie said, as she slowly approached the evil blue ranger.

Alex's Thunder Changer suddenly began to let out a high tone beep noise, he put his left wrist in front of him, listening to the voice of Nick and Udonna.

"Rangers, to take the evil out of Eric, you must destroy the sting ray monster" Nick said, as he and Udonna watched the battle through the Magical Globe.

"Like the time I got turned into stone by that birdie freak, we had to destroy him before everyone else could be restored' explained Maddie, remembering the terrible time she represented a statue.

"You were turned to stone?" asked Trish, attempting to hold back the raging Eric, Maddie looked over at Trish, but was intercepted by Seakuar.

"It's a long story.. trust me, it aint a great feeling" Maddie said, blocking a swift strike from Seakuar's fist with her Thunder Baton.

Zack charged at the sting ray monster, preparing his twin chaos sabers. The evil sting ray raised his leg top kick back Zack, but the Black Ranger was too swift with a fast strike from both sabers in a vertical direction.

" Lets see how tough you really are… I always liked my fish and chips back home" Zack joked, joining together the two chaos sabers into a Chaos Lance

With several strikes filled with chaos energy, the Black Ranger sent the sting ray to the ground. Alex then came charging from behind, and leapt into the air, with a boost from Zack's shoulders.

The Red Ranger summoned his Thunder Saber and Mystic Sword Defender, giving several horizontal slashes with both sabers as he reached the monster.

Trish attempted to regain Eric's consciousness, as she held him back, feeding him good memories.

"Don't forget who you are Eric, it was you who saved that boy… remember" Trish said to Eric, giving him a few shakes, as she held onto his shoulders.

Eric resistance then started to decrease as he had a flash back from earlier. He then froze for a moment before muttering " mm …me, it was me, I'm not evil".

Trish made a comforting smile behind her helmet, as she watched her friend's ranger suit turn from purple back to blue.

"But how did you break the evil?" the monster cried, as he gathered himself from his feet.

"I just remembered who I really was, which wasn't evil…" Eric said, as he joined with the other rangers.

"Lets finish this guy, Mystic Thunder Cannon…. Online" Eric cried, as the rangers formed together their individual weapons. The large multi colored cannon locked on target aiming towards Seakuar and the sting ray monster.

"Fire!" the rangers called, pulling the trigger and firing a large beam towards the two evil monsters. In a quick movement, Seakuar leaped into the air, dodging the powerful blast. The sting ray monster wasn't fast enough and got full force of the blast.

An explosion erupted as the sting ray monster was destroyed, all that was left, was rubble that fell onto the warm sand.

"He isn't finished yet rangers, grow sting ray, and destroy!" Seakuar yelled raising his staff towards the sky. Soon enough, the sting ray monster was a giant and started to crush buildings.

"Time for some Megazord action, Mystic Zords!" called Alex, the five rangers watched their respective zord arrive on the scene

"Mystical Thunder Megazord….. Complete!" the rangers said, as they sat in a large cockpit once the five zords joined as one.

The sting ray monster came charging at the Megazord with a new weapon, which was a long rope with a sharp stinger on the end. The Megazord dodged the attack, and gave several punches and kicks sending the sting ray monster backwards.

A long blade generated into the Megazord's hands before giving the monster several slashes towards the chest and thighs. The monsters stinger then made contact with the Megazord's blade.

"See how you like this!" Eric said, pushing a button, making the Megazord slash off the stinger on the monsters weapon

"Lets finish this….. Thunder Burst Strike!" the rangers called as the Megazord, raised its weapon to the sky. A loud roar of thunder was heard, as a large golden circle surrounded the sting ray monster, incasing him in one spot like a force field.

The Megazord leapt into the air, and held the blade with the pointy edge aiming downwards. As the Megazord landed back to the ground, it thrusted the blade into the evil sting ray, causing the monster to let out a cry, before exploding.

" And that's one fish I wont look forward to seeing again" Eric said sitting back in his chair.

Briarwood Beach

Alex, Zack, Trish and Maddie were all sitting on the sand watching the sun set into the distance. Maddie got to her feet to take the umbrella down since the sun was setting.

Zack watched her take it down until he noticed something " hey, where's Eric?" he asked. The four rangers looked around the beach, when they suddenly heard the sound of paddling.

"There he is, looks like he's teaching those kids to swim" explained Alex, watching his friend put his hands beside a young boy, attempting to paddle.

"That's it, your doing great" said Eric, as he kicked his feet to keep himself above water, but also resting on the young boy.

"Thanks Eric, you're the greatest, you should make one great lifeguard" complemented the kid, the group of kids that surrounded the blue ranger also agreed. Eric gave a smile and a thumbs up to the young boy, before starting to swim back to the shore.


End file.
